I'm in love with the shape of you
by Nyly
Summary: Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il n'a pas remis un pieds dans cette boutique, senti l'odeur du papier et longé ces étagères remplies de bouquins jusqu'à tomber sur le sourire le plus important à ses yeux, celui de sa soeur. Bellamy rentre enfin d'une longue mission en Afghanistan, et ne compte pas repartir avant un long moment... Bellarke adultes des temps modernes.
1. Prologue

preIl ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il n'a pas remis un pieds dans cette boutique, senti l'odeur du papier et longé ces étagères remplies de bouquins jusqu'à tomber sur le sourire le plus important à ses yeux, celui de sa soeur. Bellamy rentre enfin d'une longue mission en Afganistan, et ne compte pas repartir avant un long moment. Lui qui a passé sa vie sur le terrain, rêve désormais de plus, même si la seule idée de partager sa vie de nouveau lui fait peur. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'une jolie infirmière va rentrer dans sa vie sans qu'il ne s'y attende, au point de tout chambouler?/pre 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Après avoir passé des heures la tête contre le hublot, les yeux fermés, à attendre que l'avion se pose enfin sur ce sol qu'il espérait fouler depuis des mois, Bellamy attrapa enfin son sac et sortit de l'appareil qui l'avait retenu prisonnier durant des heures qui lui avaient parues interminables. Huit mois. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était envoyé en Afghanistan avec son régiment pour assurer la sécurité des civils alors que la guerre battait son plein. Il était soulagé de rentrer enfin à la maison, loin de toute cette violence qui dépassait tout ce dont il avait imaginé. Évidemment, le repos ne serait que de courte durée puisqu'il n'avait droit qu'à un petit week end avant d'entamer une nouvelle mission, mais cette fois ci, à domicile. Il avait demandé à avoir des missions plus près de chez lui, ce qui avait été accepté. C'est pourquoi, d'ici quelques jours, il se retrouverait à assurer des missions Vigipirates dans tous les lieux les plus peuplés de New York.

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'importait, était de retrouver la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et de lui faire la surprise de son retour. Sa petite soeur Octavia ne savait pas que Bellamy devait rentrer, ni même qu'il allait rester après et ne plus repartir aussi longtemps. Il avait apprécié qu'elle lui écrive durant ces mois, même s'il ne recevait pas toujours toutes les lettres à cause des soucis aériens. Mais il lui avait répondu le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait été son pilier durant cette mission, car les choses qu'il avait vécu là bas n'avaient rien de joyeux, et lui avait laissé pas mal de cicatrices au fond de lui.

Après avoir récupéré sa valise sur le tapis roulant, il se dirigea vers la sortie et appela un taxi, pour qu'il le mène jusqu'à l'endrtoit où il était sûr de retrouver sa soeur à cette heure ci, dans sa librairie. Octavia avait toujours adoré les livres et à chacun de ses anniversaires, il lui en offrait des tas. Elle avait une belle collection d'ailleurs. A sa sortie de l'université, elle avait tout fait pour réussir son rêve, et Bellamy avait tout fait pour l'aider. Grâce à son salaire de militaire, il avait aidé sa soeur à financer son projet et à ouvrir sa propre boutique. Elle en avait fait un endroit spécial, un endroit où les gens aiment se retrouver. Elle avait décidé de mettre un coin lecture ouvert à tous, avec des tables pour ceux qui souhaitaient boire un coup tout en bouquinant. Elle avait un distributeur de boissons chaudes et un autre de fraiches, pour permettre à ses clients et ses habitués, d'avoir à disposition, de quoi passer un bon moment. Ce concept avait bien marché pour les fans de bouquins comme elle et bien vite, elle avait pu le rembourser de ce qu'il l'avait aidé au début. Bellamy avait d'abord refusé, mais après la menace d'Octavia de renier être sa soeur s'il n'acceptait pas, il avait cédé. Sur ce coup là, elle l'avait bien eu.

Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue, ce petit bout de femme qui avait bien grandi. Elle s'était construit son avenir et avait réussi à avoir une famille qui l'aimait. Elle partageait sa vie avec un collègue de travail de Bellamy, qui lui était resté sur le continent alors que Bellamy était parti. Ils étaient d'ailleurs ensemble depuis des années, et Bellamy adorait Lincoln. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car c'était tellement sérieux entre eux, qu'il n'était pas près de se débarasser de son pote.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la devanture de la petite boutique, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Au fil des pages ». Ce nom lui avait manqué. Il donna quelques billets au chauffeur pour le remercier et sortit du véhicule pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans le coffre. Une fois que le taxi fut parti, il leva les yeux vers cette vitrine avant d'enchainer les pas et d'en pouser la porte. Il examina du regard les gens présents avant de les saluer. Il ne vit pas sa soeur derrière son comptoir comme habituellement et se dit qu'elle devait être au fond de la boutique. Il décida alors de lui faire réellement la surprise. Il déposa sa valise derrière le comptoir et s'écarta un pour se cacher derrière une étagère. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la boutique.

 **\- Mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui avec ce téléphone!?**

Il sourit à cette remarque et encore plus lorsqu'il entendit quelques pas se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Il décida de couper son appel lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant ses affaires. Le téléphone de la boutique s'arrêta lui aussi, mais Octavia ne semblait plus occupée à vouloir y répondre de toute façon. Elle restait bloquée, le regard sur la valise qui trainait devant elle. Elle savait très bien à qui elle appartenait, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment avoir l'espoir que son frère soit dans sa boutique en ce moment même? Alors il s'écarta de son étagère, et quitta sa cachette. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand avant de s'innonder, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

 **\- Bell !**

Elle couru avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle laissa aller ses larmes, qui finirent par toucher le coeur du jeune militaire et déclencher aussi une vague d'émotion chez lui.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué O'**

Bellamy n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec qui que ce soit depuis son départ, et à cet instant, de sentir le corps de sa petite soeur dans ses bras, d'avoir son parfum qui lui revenait en tête, il ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir. Les deux frères et soeurs pleuraient à chaudes larmes mais ne pouvaient pas se détacher, alors que les clients avaient laché leurs livres pour regarder la scène avec tendresse. Ils avaient très bien vu la tenue militaire de Bellamy, et se doutaient que cela devait faire une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais?** Demanda la plus jeune.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ma surprise?**

 **\- Si! Bien sur que si! Mais mon coeur a failli lâcher je te signale!** Dit-elle, arrachant un petit rire à son frère.

Octavia regardait son frère, les yeux toujours aussi humides et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café et choisit la boisson préférée de sa soeur et Cappuccino caramel. Il le déposa dans les mains de sa soeur avant de se faire un café long. Il s'assit avec elle et ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs vies chacun leur tour. Bellamy n'avait pas grand chose à dire, car ses missions étaient quasiment toutes les mêmes. Octavia quand à elle, avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Elle pointa sa main en direction de son frère qui souriait en regardant l'anneau qui tronait sur l'un de ses doigts.

 **\- Je sais. J'ai eu un coup de fil de Lincoln pour me demander la permission de te demander en mariage.**

 **\- Petit cachotier! Mais je te remercie Bell'. Je suis vraiment heureuse et je sens que ….**

 **\- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre O'. Et je ne te dis pas ça parce que c'est mon pote.**

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué!**

 **\- Toi aussi ! Je ne pouvais plus rester si loin de toi...**

 **\- Tu reste combien de temps?**

 **\- Je ne pars plus O'.**

Octavia avait les larmes aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le savoir dans un pays en guerre, redoutait tous les jours de recevoir une lettre lui annonçant la mort de son frère. Savoir que désormais, il restait à New York et ne la quitterait plus lui faisait énormément plaisir. Sa surprise lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais là, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et coucou !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette deuxième fiction et de voir qu'elle vous accroche ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**

 **J'ai voulu faire des personnages car je dois avouer que ça me perturbe de toujours les lire en ados ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 02**

 **\- Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir? Lincoln sera content de te voir!**

 **\- Oui! Laisse moi juste le temps de rentrer chez moi, et de me poser un peu, je t'avoue que je suis crevé avec ce vol. Et puis, j'imagine pas la poussière qu'il doit y avoir la bas.**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes.**

Bellamy embrassa sa soeur sur le front avant de récupérer sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture de sa soeur. Il était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la boutique et elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son appartement afin qu'il puisse poser ses affaires et se changer. Une fois qu'elle le vit passer la porte de l'immeuble, elle démarra et se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle partageait avec Lincoln depuis plus d'un an pour manger un bout avant de retourner à la boutique pour une après midi qui allait lui paraître très longue.

Quand il poussa la porte de son appartement, Bellamy soupira, soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelque chose soit différent d'avant son départ, mais retomber dans la familiarité de l'endroit lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il alluma la lumière afin de pouvoir aller ouvrir les volets et laisser la lumière du soleil qui n'était pas encore couché, inonder la pièce. Quand tout l'appartement fut plongé dans la lumière extérieure, il analysait tout. Son mobilier, ses affaires, tout était là, et c'était plaisant. Il pénétra dans sa chambre où il déposa sa valise sur le grand lit bien fait. Il fallait qu'il range ses affaires. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose dont il avait envie, était un bon bain. Alors il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et alluma l'eau chaude, afin de la voir remplir la grande baignoire. Un bain... Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'en avait pas pris un et ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Pendant que l'eau coulait, il retourna au salon et appuya sur le bouton de son répondeur qui clignotait. Il devait avoir une multitude de messages et il savait que cela lui prendrait un temps fou pour tous les écouter. Alors il laissa tourner la machine pendant qu'il s'affairait à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il reconnu la voix qui sortait de son répondeur.

 _« Salut Bellamy... Je sais que tu n'es pas là, mais il fallait que je te parle, même si tu ne peux pas entendre ce que je te dis. J'en ai besoin en fait. Je suis désolée... De ce que je t'ai dit, de ce que j'ai fait... Je suis désolée que tu ais vu cette photo... Je n'aurai jamais du craquer comme ça... Mais te savoir si loin a été très dur pour moi... Tu me manques tellement... Si jamais un jour tu entends ce message, j'espère que tu accepteras de me pardonner, et qu'on reprenne où on en était toi et moi. Je t'aime. A bientôt. »_

Un seconde il y avait cru. Il avait ressentit cette boule se former dans son ventre, et son coeur se serrer. Entendre cette voix l'avait chamboulé et il s'était assis sur le matelas, avec un de ses tee-shirts de service dans les mains. Comment avait-elle osé l'appeler, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait? Et comment pouvait-il ressentir cette tristesse rien qu'en attendant sa voix. Lorsque le bip de l'appareil se fit entendre et qu'une nouvelle voix résonnait dans l'appartement, Bellamy se remit sur ses pieds, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Non, il ne retomberait pas dans ses bras, pas dans son passé qui l'avait tant blessé. Il avait trente ans désormais, il ne pouvait pas agir comme un gamin et retourner en arrière comme ça.

 _« Coucou mon frère d'amour! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas là, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et je ne peux pas t'avoir au téléphone car c'est bien trop compliqué. Du coup je me dis que tu écouteras peut être tes messages le jour où tu reviendras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai envoyé une lettre aussi, je ne sais pas quand tu la recevras mais j'espère qu'elle n'arrivera pas trop tard. Je t'aime Bell! Et je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! Je suis fier de toi grand frère, de voir que tous les jours tu sauves des vies! Maman aussi serait fière de toi! Du coup, j'ai acheté un petit gâteau au chocolat blanc comme tu aimes, et on va le manger avec Lincoln ce soir en pensant à toi. Tu me manques tu sais! Je sais que tu es toujours là avec moi, même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, mais je languis vraiment que tu rentre. J'ai fait une séance de dédicaces pour un auteur aujourd'hui, un nouveau qui n'est pas encore connu. Il m'a beaucoup fait penser à toi, surtout que c'était pour ce jour spécial, c'était un signe tu ne crois pas? Je me fais des films mais je pense que ça me redonne l'espoir de te voir bientôt. Allez je te laisse! Je t'aime! »_

Bellamy sourit tendrement, parce qu'entendre ce message de sa soeur lui avait fait du bien. Ça lui montrait qu'elle pensait toujours à lui même pendant son absence. Il arrêta le robinet de la baignoire et ôta ses vêtements avant de se plonger dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira de bien être, se laissant complètement aller. Il y était resté un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit presque froide et que ses yeux se ferment tout seul. Il était temps qu'il sorte et qu'il aille se reposer un peu avant le repas chez sa soeur. Elle lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir que Lincoln passerait le récupérer en sortant du boulot vers 18h. Il lui avait répondu avant d'attraper son short de pyjama et de se laisser tomber dans son canapé. Il avait quelques heures devant lui. Il activa un réveil sur son téléphone avant de se laisser partir au fin fond de ses rêves.

Mais le réveil fut compliqué. Comme presque à chaque fois. Il avait bien dormi, le peu de temps où il avait dormi. Mais la guerre avait laissé trop de traces au fond de lui, physiquement, et mentalement. Les visites chez le psy de la caserne l'avaient un temps soit peu aidé, mais tôt ou tard, ses cauchemars refaisaient toujours surface. Trempé de sueur, le coeur battant bien trop rapidement, Bellamy ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et la tête avant de se lever et d'aller se faire un café. Il n'était pas étonné de faire de nouveau des cauchemars, et ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. C'était même devenu normal pour lui.

Il regarda l'heure de son téléphone et vit qu'il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à sonner. Bon, finalement, ce n'était pas si grave, il n'avait pas manqué énormément de sommeil. Il fila donc à son armoire pour en sortir quelques vêtements pour aller chez sa soeur, et fit un arrêt sous la douche pour effacer toute la sueur qui avait pris place sur son corps. Quelques minutes après, il ressorti de la salle de bain tout propre, et habillé. C'était vivifiant de pouvoir mettre des vêtements normaux, et non une tenue militaire. Ça lui rappelait que derrière son métier, il était quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, avec une vie banale. Un dernier regard dans la glace, et il se dirigea en bas de son bâtiment pour attendre son ami Lincoln qui devait venir le récupérer. Lorsqu'il reconnut sa voiture se garer devant lui, un sourire illumina son visage et s'intensifia lorsqu'une grande silhouette musclée sortit du véhicule.

 **\- YO!**

Il se serrèrent dans les bras et se firent leur check habituel. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, un poil moins long qu'avec Octavia mais ça lui paraissait aussi une éternité. Bellamy grimpa côté passager tandis que Lincoln reprit le volant pour se diriger vers son domicile. Durant le trajet, ils se racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, même si le temps de la route ne suffisait pas à tout dire. Mais au moins, Bellamy était un peu plus au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les amis !**

 **Je viens vous poster la suite de cette histoire et je suis vraiment contente de lire vos commentaires à chaque fois! Continuez comme ça, j'adore ça!**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez les personnages pour le moment! Sur ce, qui qui veut une petite rencontre BEllarke? :D**

 **CHAPITRE 03**

Quand il arriva devant devant la boutique d'Octavia, Bellamy chercha les clés qu'il avait rangé au fond de sa poche afin d'aller ouvrir la porte. Au cours du repas de la vieille chez sa cadette, elle lui avait demandé de lui rendre un service, ouvrir la boutique à sa place pour lui permettre d'aller faire des essayages pour sa robe de mariée. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle comptait fermer exceptionnellement mais vu qu'il était là, elle espérait qu'il puisse la dépanner le temps d'une matinée. Bellamy qui avait un grand coeur et était toujours au petits soins pour sa soeur avait bien évidemment accepté, avant de se demander dans quel pétrin il s' était fourré. Il n'avait pas autant de connaissances qu'elle, et espérait que personne ne vienne lui demander des conseils sur tel ou tel bouquin car il ne saurait sans doute pas répondre. Mais bon, au moins, la boutique était ouverte et permettait à ses habitués de pouvoir se détendre.

Alors qu'il allumait les lumières et sortait les chaises pour les positionner devant la vitrine, son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa de la poche arrière de son jean et lorsqu'il vit le prénom affiché à l'écran, il le vérrouilla pour le fourrer de nouveau dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas décrocher. Il savait qu'elle avait du voir, sur le facebook de sa soeur, qu'il était rentré, car Octavia avait posté de nombreuses photos d'eux. Mais de toute façon, quand bien même elle avait vu qu'il était là, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait oser essayer de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle devrait se douter qu'il lui en voulait, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler.

Une fois la terrasse installée, il se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se faire couler un grand café long et le déposa sur le comptoir pour le laisser un peu refroidir. Octavia lui avait laissé quelques petites consignes aussi, trois fois rien, mais du boulot quand même pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas un féru des livres et qu'il n'en lirait sans doute pas pour passer le temps, alors elle lui avait demandé de ranger quelques ouvrages qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Alors Bellamy attrapa la pile de livres et partit vers le fond de la boutique pour déambuler dans les allées à la recherche des emplacements de ces nouveautés.

Clarke sortait enfin du boulot. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé la nuit à travailler, à enchainer les urgences, les soins et n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser. Elle venait de finir de se doucher et de se changer et sortait des vestiaires et se précipita à sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure affichée sur son tableau de bord, elle soupira. Il était neuf heures du matin et elle avait débuté son service à vingt heures la veille. C'était une sacrée nuit. Elle était épuisée, mais elle savait que si elle rentrait se coucher maintenant, elle perdrait sa journée en dormant et n'aurait rien fait. Alors elle se décida à faire un petit détour par sa boutique préférée, pour faire un petit coucou à une de ses amies. Elle avait rencontrée Octavia au fur et à mesure où elle allait dans sa librairie, où elle passait beaucoup de temps en dehors de son travail. Les deux jeunes filles avaient souvent débattu de divers auteurs, et Clarke avait finalement un auteur qu'elle appréciait fortement et que la jeune libraire ne connaissaient pas. Elle lui avait donc promis de lui prêter un de ses livres préférés et si Octavia appréciait, elle avait prévu d'en commander quelques uns pour installer dans sa boutique.

Elle ne savait pas en combien de temps elles s'étaient rapprochées, mais ça s'était fait naturellement. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient le même âge, mais leur rythme de vie était bien différent. Clarke avait très peu de temps pour elle, car elle mettait toute son énergie dans son travail d'infirmière, dans les gardes, et pour aider un peu plus, elle allait parfois au service des urgences qui manquait de personnel. De toute façon, à part son chien, Clarke n'avait personne qui l'attendait chez elle, et qui pourrait la faire culpabiliser de se donner autant dans son travail. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Elle gara sa voiture dans un parking surveillé et lorsqu'elle en fut sortie, elle se dirigea dans la petite rue qui abritait « Au fil des pages ». Elle sourit un instant quand elle vit que son amie avait déjà tout installé de sa terasse et poussa la porte d'entrée, déclenchant la petite clochette qui la surplombait.

 **\- Salut O'! Je t'ai apporté le livre que tu m'avais demandé!**

Elle commença à avancer, se demandant bien ce que son amie faisait à ne pas lui répondre. Elle s'arrêta devant le petit comptoir et y apperçu un grand café. C'était pour le moins étrange, car elle savait qu'Octavia n'aimait pas le café noir. Elle se retourna quand elle apperçut une silhouette non loin d'elle qui se rapprochait. C'était un homme assez grand, pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Il était plutôt mignon, mais Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle ignorait qui il était, et aussi pourquoi il était là.

 **\- Bonjour! Je suis désolé, Octavia n'est pas là.**

 **\- Ah bonjour. Ce n'est pas grave, je passais juste lui déposer un bouquin. Vous pourrez lui transmettre et lui dire que Clarke est passée?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.**

 **\- Au revoir.**

Elle déposa le livre sur le comptoir avant de se retourner et faire demi tour. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle vit à travers sa vitre que l'homme qui l'avait reçue était entrain de la regarder, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

Elle se demandait bien qui il était. Elle retourna à sa voiture, se remémorant ce visage, ces taches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le nez, et ses beaux yeux. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et roula jusque chez elle. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait eu à faire, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense autant à lui. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu énormément de chance avec les hommes, et même à vingt-six ans, elle n'était toujours pas casée. Il y avait bien une raison à ça.

Elle se gara devant sa petite maison, et se faufila à l'intérieur. Jenko lui sauta dessus, comme si elle l'avait laissé depuis des semaines. Il était heureux de la voir et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle lui fit quelques papouilles avant d'aller lui ouvrir la porte qui menait au jardin. Jenko s'y précipita et alla chercher un de ses innombrables ballons déchirés. Il voulait jouer, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Clarke rit un instant avant d'attraper le ballon qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique, Octavia sourrit à son frère, le voyant perché sur une échette pour déposer quelques livres en haut d'une étagère. Elle le remercia de l'avoir dépannée et il finit par déscendre pour lui poser un bisou sur le front.

 **\- Une de tes amies est venue te déposer un bouquin.**

 **\- Ah bon? Qui c'est?** Demanda t-elle

 **\- Euh... Je n'ai pas retenu son nom à vrai dire. Elle était blonde, les cheveux bouclés et plus petite que toi.**

 **\- Clarke?**

 **\- Oui voilà c'est ça. Bien que c'est tellement étrange comme nom que j'aurai du m'en souvenir.**

Octavia rit un peu avant de lui annoncer que son prénom n'était pas plus normal que celui de son amie avant d'attraper le livre en question. Elle en lut la dernière de couverture et le résumé la plongea tout de suite dans l'histoire et lui donnait très envie de l'entamer. Mais Bellamy était là, alors elle se devait d'en profiter au maximum avant qu'il ne reparte en mission.

 **\- Je vais l'appeler tiens.**

Elle attrapa son téléphone et cliqua sur le profil de son amie pour en déclencher l'appel. Si elle était passée ce matin là, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas et elle pourrait donc l'avoir au téléphone.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à vous mes petits lecteurs!**

 **Et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! :D Je suis heureuse de voir que mes histoires vous plaisent, étant nouvelle ici, le plus dur c'est d'avoir les premiers lecteurs! Et bien souvent, c'est les meilleurs car c'est eux qui donnent le courage de continuer à poster la suite!**

 **Je voulais vous dire que je me suis bloqué le dos, alors que je suis en congés, c'est bien ma veine xD Du coup, ça fait deux jours que je suis couchée dans mon canapé, à lire des fics et regarder des films! Mon ordi me manquait trop alors je tente de voir combien de temps je tiens assise xD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai du lire bien 5 fics du début à la fin avec tout ça ^^ Mais même si j'adore lire, l'écriture me manque alors je m'y remet! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à une nouvelle fic, que je commence à écrire, mais je ne vous la posterai qu'une fois les deux en cours presque terminées ^^**

 **Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, et je vous dis bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Lorsqu'Octavia entendit la tonalité à l'intérieur de son téléphone, elle se demandait si Clarke allait décrocher car elle venait peut-être d'aller se coucher. Car elle savait que si son amie était passée à cette heure ci, c'est qu'elle rentrait d'une longue nuit de travail et généralement, elle ne tardait pas à filer au lit. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle décrocha.

 **Allo O'?**

 **Salut poulette! Ça va?**

 **Je suis complètement nase et toi?**

 **Ça va! J'ai vu que tu étais passée ce matin, désolée j'étais à un essayage pour ma robe.**

 **C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas. Et alors ta robe? Tu as trouvé?**

 **Oui j'en ai trouvé une superbe, il y a quelques retouches mais très peu. Dis moi, ton livre, tu as besoin que je te le rende quand?**

 **Oh et bien quand tu l'auras terminé. Prend ton temps j'en ai d'autres à lire. Ah au fait, c'était qui le mec à la boutique?**

 **Bellamy?** Octavia remarqua qu'à l'évocation de son nom, son frère avait tourné son regard dans sa direction et elle se mit à sourire. **C'est mon frère, il est rentré de mission hier alors je l'ai réquisitionné.**

Clarke rit au téléphone. Elle avait déjà entendu son amie parler de son frère mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait comme ça. Elle l'avait imaginé plus petit, et moins mignon. Elle savait qu'ils avait quelques années de différences, mais elle devait avouer qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment son âge et elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle. Elle finit par raccrocher lorsque son amie lui dit qu'elle avait un client, et Clarke lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle déposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet avant de se faufiler sous ses draps. Jenko vint se caller contre elle et bientôt, il ronflait plus qu'elle.

Octavia remerciait sa cliente qui venait de lui acheter trois livres du même auteur et se retourna vers son frère un sourire au lèvres. Elle avait très bien vu qu'il avait été intrigué qu'elle parle de lui avec son amie, et au vu de la réponse qu'elle avait formulé, la demoiselle au téléphone avait du demander qui il était. Il reposa le livre qu'il s'était permis de feuilleter pendant quelques minutes avant de se rapprocher de sa soeur. Il lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à boire et elle commanda un capuccino. Comme à son habitude. Octavia quant à elle, rangea le petit livre que lui avait prêté son amie et le fourra dans son sac à main pour ne pas le confondre avec les livres de sa boutique et ne pas l'oublier. Elle le commencerait le soir même avant d'aller au lit.

Lorsque Bellamy déposa le gobelet chaud dans ses mains, elle lui fit un sourire. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit réellement là, avec elle, et qu'il ne repartirait pas. Elle avait espéré l'entendre dire ça durant des années, car même si elle était habituée aux risques de leurs métiers à Lincoln et lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que chaque jour, il risquait sa vie.

 **Bell? Tu restes vraiment?**

 **Je te le promet! J'ai eu peur de rater ton mariage... Et.. Je me dis que je ne veux rien louper de tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Je t'aime!**

 **Je t'aime!**

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il avait réellement eu peur de ne pas rentrer à temps pour son mariage. La date n'avait pas encore été annoncée, mais il la connaissait grâce à Lincoln pour qu'il puisse essayer d'être là pour sa soeur. Et heureusement pour lui, il avait pu rentrer avant. Il aurait de toute façon, tout fait pour pouvoir rentrer. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur Octavia, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il semblait si triste. Mais il n'était pas triste du tout.

 **Tu es de plus en plus belle O'! Tu ressemble à Maman.**

Elle étira le plus beau des sourires qu'elle ait pu jamais lui faire. Ce compliment était vrai et profond, et il l'avait réellement touchée. C'était le plus beau qu'il lui avait fait jusque là. Octavia adorait sa mère, et elle lui manquait énormément. Elle aurait aimé que le cancer qui l'avait emportée n'ait jamais existé dans son corps et qu'elle soit toujours là à leurs côtés. Ils ne seraient plus seuls. Ils ont passé des années à s'occuper l'un de l'autre, à jouer le rôle d'adulte chacun leur tour, quand il le fallait. Mais parfois, Octavia souhaitait être de nouveau une enfant, et ne pas connaître la dureté de la vie d'adulte. Malheureusement tout ceci n'était pas possible et elle le savait. Alors tous les jours, elle se motivait du plus fort d'elle même pour faire de ses journées, des jours magnifiques.

Bellamy sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il but une gorgée de son café et le sortit afin de voir de qui venait l'appel. Il soupira une nouvelle fois quand il vit ce prénom s'afficher pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire. Il appuya sur le bouton raccrocher avant que la conversation n'ait pu commencer et déposa le téléphone dans le tiroir du comptoir. Sa soeur avait très bien vu de qui il s'agissait et il aurait voulu qu'elle ne lui pose aucune questions, mais Octavia n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle ne devait pas comprendre.

 **Il y a un soucis entre Isabella et toi Bell?**

 **Euh... Ouais... C'est .. Compliqué.**

 **Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.**

 **Mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton amie...**

 **Moi je ne veux pas perdre mon frère!**

Bellamy sourit, car il appréciait qu'elle soit de son côté dans cette situation. Mais il aurait fait la même chose si cela avait été l'inverse. Entre Lincoln et sa soeur, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, il aurait choisi Octavia sans hésiter.

 **Pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan, on a eu le droit à quelques heures dans un hotel où on avait internet. Tu sais, la fois où j'ai réussi à t'avoir au téléphone?**

 **Ah oui, je m'en souviens.**

 **A ce moment là, j'ai essayé de contacter Isa, mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Alors j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise de lui laisser un message sur son facebook. Je me suis connecté avec son compte car elle me l'avait donné. Mais j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait reçu des messages d'un mec, accompagnés de photos et de vidéos.**

 **Des vidéos de quoi?** Demanda la brune?

 **De leurs rapports sexuels. Enfin, pas vraiment, de films. J'ai appris en fait qu'à côté de son travail, elle travaille un peu pour une société qui fait des films pornographiques.**

 **C'est pas vrai?**

 **Si je te jure. Du coup, j'ai pas aimé qu'elle me mente sur ça, et même si ça ne représentait rien pour elle, je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle couche avec d'autres hommes que moi pendant que j'étais pas là. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça O'!**

 **Ah bah merde alors. Jamais j'aurais cru ça tiens. Et du coup, tu lui as dit?**

 **Oui, j'ai rompu avec elle. Mais elle a du tomber sur tes photos et voir que j'étais rentré, et elle arrête pas d'appeler.**

Bellamy soupira, tandis que sa soeur avait les yeux qui se perdaient dans le vide. Il était restait con lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite amie, et le révéler à sa soeur avait remué toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci les filles pou vos petits messages, ça fait plaisir!**

 **Mon dos ça va à peu près, aujourd'hui j'ai bougé un peu et j'ai réussir à écrire! J'étais tellement inspirée quej'ai du écrire au moins 10 chapitre de I'm in love with the shapes of you !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira! Du coup, je vous poste la suite, comme ça, mes deux fics seront exactement au même niveau et c'est bien pratique pour vous poster les suites!**

 **Gros bisous 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 05**

Une nouvelle fois il entendit le téléphone sonner, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le siens mais celui de sa soeur. Sur l'écran il voyait le nom d'Isabella qui s'affichait et se mit à soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler, car avant de sortir avec lui, Isabella était une très bonne amie de sa soeur, voir une des meilleures. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de passer des jours à s'appeler. Si Isabella appelait, c'était pour une seule et unique raison, lui.

Octavia regarda l'écran de son portable avant de demander à son frère si ça le dérangeait qu'elle décroche. Après avoir vu son signe de tête négatif, elle décrocha et prit l'air le plus naturel possible.

 **Isa!**

 **O' ca va ma belle?**

 **Oui et toi?**

 **Ça va ça va. Dis moi tu es à la boutique là?**

 **Oui pourquoi?**

 **Je peux passer te voir, il faut que je te parle.**

 **Euh, et bien je vais pas tarder à fermer en fait. J'ai un rendez-vous important du coup je ferme plus tôt.**

 **Ah... Et je peux passer chez toi après?**

 **Je sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer Isa. C'est pour le mariage donc ça risque d'être long et vu que Lincoln vient avec moi, on risque de manger dehors.**

 **Ok. Bon tant pis. On se rappelle. Bye.**

Elle avait raccroché sans même laisser le temps à Octavia de lui répondre. Bellamy la regarda l'air désolé. Il s'en voulait, car par sa faute, Octavia s'éloignait et mentait à son amie. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance comme une véritable amie en sachant qu'elle lui cachait des choses si importantes sur son métier? Il n'en était pas sûr.

 **Tu crois qu'elle se doute que tu lui as menti pour me couvrir?**

 **Totalement. Mais je m'en fiche Bell'. Le plus important c'est toi.**

 **Mais quand même, c'est ton amie.**

 **Elle m'a menti Bell! Et elle t'as fait du mal!**

 **C'était pas ta demoiselle d'honneur?**

 **Si et je sais pas si elle voudra toujours l'être.**

Il regarda sa soeur et aperçut dans ses yeux qu'elle se posait énormément de questions. Elle avait déjà tellement à penser pour son mariage, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. Mais c'était fait, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alors il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

 **Bon, au cas où elle décide de vérifier que tu ferme bien, il faut qu'on parte. Et si on allait manger une glace?**

 **Avec plaisir!**

Octavia prit un petit papier sur lequel elle expliqua que le magasin était exceptionnellement fermé et prit ses affaires. Elle rentra la terrasse avec l'aide de son frère avant de sortit et de fermer la porte à clé. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec Bellamy, car ils en avaient pas mal à rattraper. Alors elle attrapa son bras et lui emboita le pas.

Ils parlèrent de tout un tas de sujets, mais celui qui revenait toujours sur le tapis fut le mariage. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait organisé, et Bellamy lui proposa son aide pour l'aider à tout mettre en place. Elle lui laissa le traiteur à gérer, en lui laissant évidemment les instructions sur ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ça lui ferait un énorme poids en moins et elle appréciait.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de se tourner dans son lit pour apercevoir son réveil. Il était dix huit heure, elle avait dormi presque toute la journée. Elle soupira avant de s'extirper de ses draps pour aller se servir un café. Ce n'était certes pas l'heure pour en boire un, mais elle n'aimait pas être complètement à l'ouest quand elle se réveillait. A n'importe quelle heure que ce soit. Elle alluma la télé et s'assit sur son canapé pour se réveiller tranquillement. Jenko vint se poser à ses côtés et lui fit quelques câlins. Alors qu'elle changeait une à une les chaines, son téléphone vibra sur la petite table du salon. Elle l'attrapa alors que la vibration s'arrêta. Ce n'était qu'une notification de message. Elle vit qu'il provenait de son amie Octavia et décida de l'ouvrir. Elle venait de lui envoyer une photo, d'elle entrain de manger une énorme glace. Elle sourit. Octavia semblait joyeuse et ça faisait plaisir.

 **C:** _« Elle a l'air tellement bonne! Tu es cruelle, moi j'en ai même pas! »_

Elle finit son message et appuya sur la touche envoyer. Quelques secondes après, elle reçut une réponse de la même jeune fille.

 **O:** _« Tu as qu'à nous rejoindre! »_

Nous? Si O' était avec Lincoln alors elle ne voulait pas y aller et tenir la chandelle.

 **C:** _« Non merci je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle! »_

Au même moment, elle reçut une nouvelle photo, mais cette fois ci, de l'homme qu'elle avait vu à la boutique. Il était caché derrière une immense coupe de glace, avec de la chantilly. La glace semblait vraiment appétissante et Clarke remarqua que le garçon aussi. Elle avait déjà apperçu des photos d'Octavia et son frère sur son facebook, mais jamais ne s'était réellement penché sur le sujet. Il était plutôt beau gosse, musclé, avec de jolis cheveux mi longs et bouclés. Mais derrière cette coupe de glace, où seuls en dépassaient les yeux, Clarke le trouva tout à fait à son goût. Même si ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour en ce moment. Car Clarke ne cherchait plus à laisser de place pour une relation dans sa vie. Elle était bien seule, et elle comptait faire en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Pour le moment.

 **C:** _« ça donne tellement envie! »_

Au moment où elle l'avait envoyé, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du et chercha un moyen de se rattraper. Mais Octavia avait répondu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, avec seulement un petit sourire et un coeur.

Ce message allait la poursuivre elle le savait. Et Octavia de son deuxième prénom Cupidon, ne l'oublirait sans doute jamais.

Elle alluma l'application Facebook de son téléphone et parcourra un peu son fil d'actualités. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant mis à part les photos qu'Octavia venait de publier. Son frère et elle, avec un message pour faire comprendre son retour. Clarke appuya sur le bouton afin de laisser un like à son amie et lui laissa un message pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse pour elle. Elle savait qu'Octavia rêvait que son frère soit là pour son mariage et ça serait le cas, elle ne pouvait qu'être contente pour son amie. Elle vit qu'elle avait un message privé, d'une personne qui n'était visiblement pas dans ses amis et décida de l'ouvrir. Elle soupira quand elle en lut le nom, et décida quand même de lire.


	7. Chaptitre 6

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Vous vous dites, quoi déjà? :D Mais oui, je suis une adepte des suites rapides en fait ^^**

 **Pour répondre à vos commentaires, Clarecqn, cette fic comportement au minimum une vingtaine de chapitres. Je suis au 16ème, et c'est loin d'être la fin ^^ J'espère que du coup ça vous plaira. Je reste souvent sur ma fin quand une fic est rapide. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir profité. Et du coup, quand j'écris c'est un peu pareil. XD**

 **Du coup, je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 06!**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 06**

Il était lundi matin, et comme tous les lundis matins, Clarke rêvait d'un bon café. Elle finissait son service, et un coup d'oeil à la pendule lui avait suffit pour afficher un sourire sur son visage. Il était bientôt neuf heures du matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'Octavia allait bientôt ouvrir sa boutique. Quitte à boire un café, autant le faire en bonne compagnie. Même si elle était épuisée d'avoir fait une nuit entière de boulot, elle avait tout aussi cette folle envie de voir son amie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et Clarke mourrait d'envie de savoir si elle avait commencé le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Bon certes, ça ne faisait pas longtemps, mais Clarke savait que son amie ne pouvait pas résister longtemps quand elle savait qu'un nouveau bouquin se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Elle enfila sa deuxième bottine, et attrapa son manteau et son écharpe, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais le matin, avec la fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait très chaud. Et puis, à quelques mois de Noël, il était normal de se couvrir. Elle salua ses collègues de travail qui prenaient la relève et celles qui partaient aussi et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du batiment et sa voiture. Le trajet fut rapide, à cette heure là, tout le monde était déjà au travail et les bus scolaires, avaient déjà déposé les élèves. Elle arriva sans encombre devant la boutique et découvrit qu'elle était déjà là et prête à l'accueillir. Elle sortit en souriant, et Octavia ne tarda pas à sortir de la boutique pour la saluer.

 **_Et bah j'ai un comité d'accueil!**

 **_Je t'ai vu j'étais entrain de refaire ma vitrine!** Dit la brune en la prenant dans ses bras.

Clarke vérrouilla à distance sa voiture et elles se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. C'était rare qu'elle arrive à se trouver une place juste devant, et elle adorait quand ça lui arrivait. Au moins, elle pouvait garder un oeil sur sa voiture.

 **_Tu veux ton café?**

 **_J'attends que ça depuis une heure! Cette nuit a été loooongue, j'en peux plus!**

 **_A ce point là?**

 **_Ouais! Je sais pas il devait y avoir un truc ce week end, on a eu un monde fou aux urgences!**

Octavia déposa la boisson chaude fumante sur la petite table basse et appuya sur le bouton pour faire couler son cappuccino. Peu de temps après, elle vint s'assoir sur la petite banquette face à la vitrine à côté de la blonde. Le lundi matin était relativement calme, et les clients ne venaient que plus tard dans la journée. Octavia profitait toujours de cette journée pour faire sa paperasse ou bien mettre en place sa nouvelle vitrine. Elle la changeait toutes les semaines, pour montrer que son magasin bougeait, et pour faire découvrir de nouveaux auteurs à ses clients. Et c'était apprécié, car souvent, dès qu'elle changeait les livres mis en avant, elle augmentait ses ventes. Mais là, ça pourrait attendre, car elle avait son amie avec elle, et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de parler.

Clarke regardait son amie qui avait laissé en plan sa vitrine, et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La nouvelle vitrine était quelque chose de sacré pour la brune, et de la voir ne pas s'en occuper montrait un signal d'alarme. D'accord elle était là, mais d'habitude, elle ne se gênait pas pour la continuer tout en lui parlant. Là, ce n'était pas normal.

 **_Octavia t'es sûre que ça va?**

 **_Pourquoi tu dis ça?** Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

 **_Tu as laissé ta vitrine, et c'est pas normal.**

 **_Bah j'ai pas le droit de profiter de ta venue?**

 **_Je viens toutes les semaines O'! Dis moi ce qui va pas.**

Elle la vit soupirer, et regarder son gobelet fumant qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts. Clarke serra la mâchoire, elle avait vu juste et même si elle avouait que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle la connaisse aussi bien, elle n'aimait pas ce regard tracassé. Quand elle vit les yeux humidifiés de son amie, sur le point de pleurer, elle eut peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

 **_Tu te souviens d'Isabella?**

 **_Ta copine un peu folle que j'aime pas trop?**

 **_Euh ouais... Et bien, c'est l'ex de mon frère. Il a rompu avec elle et depuis qu'il est rentré, elle veut à tout pris le voir.**

 **_C'est quoi le rapport avec toi, mise à part que je comprend toujours pas ce que tu lui trouvais.**

Octavia rit à sa blague et prit une gorgée de boisson avant de reprendre.

 **_Clarke tu sais, je n'ai pas que des amis qui aiment les livres autant que moi. Tu dois bien être la seule. Fin bref... En fait, Isa m'a appelée avant hier, elle voulait passer au magasin pour me parler mais je lui ai dit non, j'ai sorti une excuse, car mon frère était là. Je lui ai dit que j'allais avec Lincoln a un rendez vous pour le mariage, je lui ai dis qu'on avait encore pas mal de préparation, même si c'est dans un peu moins d'un an. Sauf que c'est le jour où on est allés prendre une glace avec Bell.**

 **_Ah oui, je me souviens**.

Clarke se souvint des photos qu'elle lui avait envoyées, pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Elle se souvenait encore de la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée de son frère, sur laquelle elle était restée plantée un bon moment.

 **_Hier elle m'a appelée. Elle m'a fait une vie parce que je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que c'était aussi pour protéger mon frère et je me suis excusée. Mais elle a rien voulu savoir. Elle m'a traitée de tous les noms.**

 **_Je pense qu'à sa place, j'aurai préféré que tu sois honnête avec moi, dès le début, j'aurai compris. Mais elle est folle cette fille, elle ne réagit pas comme une personne normale.**

 **_Oui, elle aurait trouvé un truc de toute façon. Mais je voulais pas que Bell la voit, ni qu'il parte pour qu'elle puisse venir. C'est mon frère et si tu savais comme il m'a manqué.**

 **_Je le sais va, t'arrêtais pas de le dire! Mais du coup, c'est juste une dispute, ça va lui passer, et quand elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle viendra s'excuser.**

 **_Je crois pas. C'était ma demoiselle d'honneur. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, car elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver de nouveau en face de moi car je ne suis pas une véritable amie. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque mais je la pensais pas capable de ça. J'ai trop cru en notre amitié, mais je me dis qu'une fois qu'elle s'est rapprochée de mon frère, j'étais moins importante à ses yeux.**

 **_C'est une cruche O'! On ne renonce pas à une amie pour ça!**

 **_Tu te rends compte qu'on était ensembles au lycée. Elle a renoncé à toutes ces années pour une broutille.**

 **_Crois moi, cette fille, elle avait un grain! Je ne l'aimais pas certes, mais tu sais que je cerne vite les gens, et en général, je me trompe rarement. Je ne la sentais pas.**

Clarke déposa son verre et attrapa celui de son amie qu'elle déposa à côté du siens pour avoir le champ dégagé et prendre Octavia dans ses bras. Elle la senti se lâcher complètement et ne put détacher ses bras de son corps que lorsque la brune lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait assez. Il était rare de voir Octavia montrer qu'elle était blessée. Et là, c'était clairement ça. Elle avait honte de voir qu'en fait, elle n'était pas assez importante aux yeux d'Isabella pour passer au dessus d'une dispute idiote.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou les filles!**

 **Bienvenues aux nouvelles arrivantes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plait! Et de voir que vous la suivez!**

 **Je prend énormément de plaisir à écrire sur BELLARKE même si ça ne fait pas longtemps et j'espère que vous le ressentirez!**

 **Mon dos va mieux, donc je peux vous dire que j'ai avancé dans mes chapitres sur un peu toutes mes fics! Autrement vous aurez de la lecture pendant un moment! :D**

 **Bonne lecture! 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

Clarke avait le nez collé dans un des nouveaux romans qu'Octavia venait de recevoir. Elle avait prévu de le mettre dans sa vitrine pour le mettre un peu plus en avant, mais la blonde n'avait pas l'air décidée à le lâcher.

 **_Clarke...** fit la brune en lui tendant la main pour récupérer le livre.

 **_Non. Trouves toi en un autre!**

 **_Mais celui là va dans la vitrine...**

 **_Non celui là il va chez moi!** Finit la bonde avec un sourire.

Rien qu'en lisant le résumé elle avait énormément accroché, et même si c'était une histoire d'amour. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de livres, sûrement parce qu'elle savait que sa vie amoureuse avait toujours été un échec. Mais pour une fois, elle avait réellement accroché, et elle en ignorait la cause. Ce livre racontait l'histoire d'un militaire et de sa femme qui s'échangeaient des lettres sur le champ de bataille. Elle était vraiment prise par l'émotion qui était retranscrite dans ces lettres. Octavia lui lança un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique pour chercher un livre à mettre à la place. A ce moment là, le téléphone de la boutique se mit à sonner et Clarke appela son amie pour qu'elle décroche, ça la gênait dans sa lecture.

 **_Je suis occupée, décroche Clarke!**

 **_Mais je...**

 **_Décroche!**

Clarke soupira devant le ton faussement autoritaire de son amie. Elle se demandait depuis quand elles avaient passé ce stade où Clarke avait le droit de répondre au téléphone de la boutique, mais la réponse ne lui vint pas. Et puis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car il fallait qu'elle décroche. Elle se souvint de ce qu'Octavia disait lorsqu'elle décrochait et elle décida de faire pareil lorsqu'elle attrapa le combiné.

 **_Au fil des pages, boutique de livres bonjour?**

 **_Allo … Euh... Ce n'est pas O' n'est ce pas?**

 **_Effectivement, je suis son amie, elle est au fond de la boutique.**

 **_D'accord. Bonjour, je suis Bellamy, j'aurais besoin de lui parler.**

 **_Bonjour Bellamy. Je vais la chercher.**

 **_Merci...**

 **_Clarke.**

 **_Merci Clarke..**

 **_Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

Clarke déposa le combiné sur le bureau avant de se diriger dans les rayons à la recherche de la brune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son coeur battait si vite depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce prénom, et cette voix. Elle semblait toute chamboulée en arrivant devant son amie qui se demanda ce qui se passait.

 **_Ya euh.. le téléphone...**

 **_Oui?** Demanda la brune. **Qui c'est que ça te met dans un état pareil?**

 **_Euh.. quel état? Je suis tout à fait normal...**

 **_Clarke,** s'exaspéra la brune. **Qui sait?**

 **_Ton frère.**

Octavia sourit avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone. Elle avait très bien vue que la blonde n'avait pas agit comme à son habitude et ça la fit sourire. Elle savait que ces deux là pouvaient se plaire, les connaissant tous les deux.

 **_Bell?**

 **_Salut O'! ça va ptite soeur?**

 **_Oui et toi?**

 **_Ça va! Tu ne décroche plus maintenant?**

 **_J'étais au fond, parce que Clarke m'a piqué un bouquin destiné à ma vitrine!** Dit-elle en lançant un regard accusateur à son amie qui avait repris place sur le petit canapé pour reprendre sa lecture.

Clarke releva la tête et lui tira simplement la langue avant de rire et de se replonger dans ce livre. Elle savait que la vitrine d'Octavia était sacrée mais elle savait qu'elle était très douée pour dénicher des perles niveau roman.

 **_Dis moi, tu dois beaucoup l'apprécier pour ne pas l'avoir tuée.** Rit-il au téléphone.

 **_Tu n'imagines même pas. Alors dis moi, que me vaut ton appel?**

 **_J'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma petite soeur?**

 **_Bell, je sais que tu m'aimes mais quand même, on se voit ce soir.**

 **_Justement! A quelle heure on se rejoint ce soir?**

 **_On peut se dire 21h? Comme ça j'ai le temps de rentrer manger un bout et me changer après la boutique.**

 **_Ça me va! A ce soir soeurette!**

 **_Je t'aime!**

Elle raccrocha après avoir attendu sa réponse et sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son frère, de le savoir de retour à la maison, de savoir qu'il ne partirait plus et de savoir qu'il serait là à son mariage. Elle se dirigea vers Clarke pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

 **_Bon, j'ai trouvé deux livres pour remplacer celui qui tu as volé à ma superbe vitrine, mais j'hésite.**

Clarke rit devant l'accusation de son amie avant de poser son livre sur ses genoux. Elle prit soin de ne pas le fermer pour ne pas perdre sa page et examina les deux exemplaires que tenait son amie. D'un côté, il y avait un roman fantastique, et de l'autre un roman fantastique et érotique à la fois. Elle avouait que les deux semblaient excellents mais le deuxième était bien plus original. Et elle savait qu'Octavia adorait ce genre de livres.

 **_J'en étais sûre! C'est aussi celui que je préfère!**

 **_Je sais, tu raffoles de ce genre de trucs!**

 **_Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'on se connaitrait aussi bien toi et moi!**

 **_C'est vrai!** Lui dit la blonde. **Après tout, cela fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait.**

Octavia sourit avant de se lever et de poser le livre choisi au milieu de la vitrine. Tout semblait parfait, et elle était fière d'elle. Avant de se retourner vers son amie, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ce soir là.

 **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi?**

 **_On va boire un coup pour fêter le retour de mon frère, et je veux que tu viennes!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou !**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte que je vous poste presque une fois par jour la suite des fics, ce qui est pas mal je trouve ^^**

 **Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme si vous le trouvez bien :D**

 **Bien, on attaque désormais les choses sérieuses, Clarke et Bell 3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 08**

Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire. Octavia l'invitait à sortir ce soir, pour aller boire un verre et donc faire la fête, et ce, pour le retour de son frère. Surtout qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il s'était parlé durant l'espace de quoi, deux minutes même pas, et ce deux fois seulement. Mais elle savait qu'elle passerait surement un bon moment avec Octavia qui était devenue une réelle amie, voir une des meilleures. Clarke n'avait pas grande monde dans sa vie, ayant laissé tous ses amis dans son ancienne ville. Depuis qu'elle était venue ici pour faire ses études et désormais, travailler, elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour sortir rencontrer du monde.

 **_Est ce que tu sais que je n'ai pas dormi depuis ma nuit?**

 **_Et bien va te reposer avant! Tu as le temps encore il n'est pas encore midi. Quand est-ce que tu bosse?**

 **_Hum... J'ai enchainé trois nuits, alors je ne bosse que dans deux jours.**

 **_Et bah parfait, tu auras le temps de récupérer comme ça.**

 **_Octaviaaaaa...** la supplia t-elle.

 **_Allez Clarke, on est jamais sorties toutes les deux!**

 **_On ne sera pas toutes les deux O'!**

 **_S'il te plaaaait! Tu sais comme je suis heureuse que mon frère soit rentré et je veux partager ça avec tous ceux que j'aime...**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle lui donnait assez d'importance pour vouloir vivre ce moment avec elle, et ça l'avait touchée. Elle soupira avant de capituler devant son amie qui semblait folle de joie. Lorsque la pendule au dessus de la porte afficha midi, Octavia prit ses clés et sa veste. Elle proposa à Clarke de manger un bout avec elle avant qu'elle revienne ouvrir mais celle ci déclina. Elle était fatiguée, et souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer se coucher. Et puis, il y avait Jenko à la maison et il devait l'attendre impatiemment depuis la veille quand elle était partie au travail. Octavia sourit à l'évocation de la boule de poils et demanda quand est-ce qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin le voir.

 **_Bientôt promis! Tu viendras à la maison comme ça tu le verras!**

 **_Chouette!**

Elle fit un bisou à la brune qui venait de fermer la porte à clé avant de monter dans sa voiture et de se diriger vers son appartement. A peine la porte fut ouverte que Jenko vint lui faire un accueil plus que chaleureux. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand il se mettait à chouiner comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais elle adorait ça, c'était signe d'un amour sincère.

 **_Mon amour ! Tu veux aller courir?**

Jenko avait tout de suite compris et s'était précipité vers la laisse qui était posée sur le meuble près de l'entrée, pour l'attraper dans sa gueule. Clarke rit un instant avant d'aller se changer et d'enfiler sa tenue de sport. Elle aimait bien aller courir un peu avant d'aller se coucher, ça l'a détendait et l'aidait à dormir. Alors une fois prête, elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, pour laisser Jenko filer comme un fou. Ils firent quelques kilomètres jusqu'à se retrouver dans un parc et Clarke s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Jenko avait trouvé un bâton, et il avait envie de jouer. Clarke rit une nouvelle fois avant de prendre le bâton dans sa gueule et de lui lancer. Mais le jeu ne pouvait durer éternellement, car elle voulait aller se coucher. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était dehors avec son chien et elle était épuisée.

 **_Allez Jenko on rentre!**

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, un soupire sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à chercher quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, surtout qu'elle n'avait personne à qui plaire. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire jolie pour sortir qu'elle y avait passé plus de temps que prévu. Elle s'était maquillée, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas quand elle travaillait et avait laissé ses cheveux lachés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était satisfaite. Car après tout, c'est vivifiant de se sentir belle et de sortir. D'un côté, elle remerciait Octavia de l'avoir forcée à sortir et de casser sa routine. Normalement le lundi soir, elle le passait toujours devant sa série préférée et se laissait s'endormir devant comme une loque qui avait beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Mais là, c'était différent, et elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle vérifia que Jenko avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, eau, croquette, panier et jouets à porté de main. Elle savait qu'elle ne partait pas longtemps mais c'était son rituel, elle ne supportait pas le laisser sans qu'il soit au top de son confort. C'était son bébé après tout, malgré sa taille qui était énorme. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la truffe avant de lui expliquer qu'elle sortait et qu'elle ne rentrait pas tard. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote à parler comme ça à son chien, mais pour elle c'était normal et peu importait ce que les gens pouvaient en penser.

Elle enfila un petit manteau attrapa son sac et ses clés avant de sortir et refermer la porte. Elle regarda son téléphone et reprit le dernier message d'Octavia lui indiquant l'adresse du bar où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver. Elle en avait déjà entendu parlé, apparemment, c'était un lieu assez branché et super sympa pour faire la fête, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'y aller. Elle tapa l'adresse sur son GPS avant d'envoyer un message à son amie pour la prévenir qu'elle partait.

 **O:** _« Ok on vient juste d'arriver on t'attends devant! »_

 **C:** _« Je suis là dans cinq minutes! »_

Une chance pour elle, ce bar n'était vraiment pas loin de chez elle, elle ne les ferait donc pas attendre très longtemps. La route passa rapidement, et très vite, elle arriva sur le parkings qui semblait assez plein malgré le fait qu'on était un jour de semaine. Mais elle connaissait aussi ce bar pour ça, car il était réputé pour être plein n'importe quel jour. Alors qu'elle se gara, elle remarqua son amie un peu plus loin, dans les bras de son homme. Elle sourit avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se diriger vers elle.

Octavia l'avait vu arriver et avait lâché les bras de Lincoln pour rejoindre ceux de la petite blonde. Elle était vraiment contente qu'elle soit venue et de savoir qu'elle allait passer cette soirée avec elle. Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue pendant que Clarke demandait si elle était beaucoup en retard.

 **_Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, on attend encore du monde! Viens je vais déjà te présenter!**

Elle l'emmena devant chaque personne et Clarke dut faire la bise à un paquet de gens. Elle rit un peu parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se rappeler de tous les noms mais c'était pas le plus grave. Ça lui reviendrait bien au fil de la soirée.

 **_Et voici Bell!**

 **_Salut.. Clarke.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle et plaça sa main sur son bras alors qu'il se penchait pour lui faire la bise. Clarke fut surprise mais fit de même. Elle lui sourit un instant avant de regarder Octavia. Maintenant qu'elle les voyait tous les deux à côté, elle voyait clairement leur ressemblance, mais lui était beaucoup plus grand. Il était musclé, elle pouvait le voir à travers la veste qu'il portait. Et elle se souvint de son métier, et tout de suite, c'était beaucoup plus normal à ses yeux.


	10. Chapitre 09

**Coucou les chéries! !**

 **Me revoilà ! Je sais que du coup je vous ai pas posté la suite durant quelques jours, mais avec mon association de danse, on a organisé un salon de la femme en faveur de la ligue contre le cancer du sein, du coup j'ai été très prise durant ma journée de Samedi. Et dimanche j'étais chez mes beaux parents donc j'ai pas eu accès à mon pc et on est rentrés super tard.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Sachez que je viens de finir de l'écrire dans mon ordi :D Et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Elle aura donc officiellement 22 chapitres. :D Donc vous avez de la marge avant de finir! :D**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

 **Chapitre 09**

 **Bon allez, on entre! Bell Murphy nous rejoint plus tard, le repas chez sa copine dure plus longtemps que prévu.**

Il acquiesça avant de passer un bras autour du cou de sa petite soeur. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar. Il la remercia d'avoir organisé cette petite soirée pour lui, ça lui faisait du bien de revoir tout le monde, et d'oublier certaines personnes par la même occasion. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la blonde qui les avait rejoint, Clarke. Ils se souvenait de leur petit échange téléphonique du matin et un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Octavia le remarqua bien évidemment, car elle remarquait tout. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire. Quand elle regarda là où son frère venait de poser les yeux, alors elle ne dit plus rien et se pinça les lèvres.

 **Arrête de t'imaginer des choses crapeaud!**

 **Qui c'est que tu traites de crapeaud?!**

Il rit en encaissant les petits coups qu'elle mettait avec ses poings sur son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers une grande table vers le fond. Octavia avait fait les choses bien, elle avait réservé, et heureusement, parce que vu leur nombre, ils n'auraient pas pu rentrer. Tous s'installèrent et la chaleur de la pièce les assailli. La pièce étant bien chauffée, il leur fallait quitter leurs vestes afin de ne pas suffoquer. Lorsqu'il déposa la sienne sur le dossier de sa chaise, il regarda non loin de sa soeur, la petite blonde qui retirait son manteau. Elle portait un robe assez simple bleu marine, couleur qu'il adorait. Elle semblait dans une matière assez chaude, et heureusement, car il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Après tout, ils étaient presque en hiver.

 **Alors Bell! Ta soeur m'a dit que tu restais ici... C'est super!** Lui demanda Jasper, un des amis de sa soeur.

 **Oui, j'ai demandé à ne plus être envoyé sur le terrain.**

 **J'imagine que tu as du voir pas mal de choses là bas, ça va te faire du bien d'être là.**

 **Oui.. C'est sûr que c'est pas le meilleur côté de l'armée. Mais tu sais, même ici ça peut être dangereux.**

Bellamy vit le serveur arriver et prendre les commandes de tout le monde. Il commanda une simple bière, ne voulant pas boire d'alcool trop fort. Depuis quelques années, ils s'était apperçu que l'alcool aidaient tous ses mauvais souvenirs à refaire surface, alors il avait appris à faire la fête sans en abuser. Comme tout militaire, il n'aimait pas vraiment que certaines choses lui reviennent à l'esprit.

Il trinqua avec sa soeur et savoura ce moment. Il était plus qu'heureux d'être là. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et quand il sortit l'appareil pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler, il soupira. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait toujours pas décroché. Et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, une dernière fois. Mais pas là. Pas ce soir. Cette soirée, il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Il savait qu'Octavia avait repéré que quelque chose le tracassait, comme à chaque fois. Elle avait des yeux partout, et surtout quand il s'agissait de lui. Alors il lui fit un sourire et lui indiqua que ce n'était rien d'important. Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et attrapa son verre pour en boire une gorgée. Non, il était hors de question qu'il gâche cette soirée.

 **Hey ! Alors on n'attend pas Murphy?!**

Il se retourna vivement et se leva afin de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Murphy et Bellamy se connaissaient depuis des années, et c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance. Il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir et de rencontrer enfin, la demoiselle qui avait su le rendre raisonnable.

La soirée avait bien avancée et Bellamy en était à sa troisième bière. Il était toujours à table à discuter avec Lincoln et Murphy quand son regard se posa sur le centre de la piste de danse. Il y regarda sa soeur, dansant avec ses amies. Elle était radieuse, et Bellamy adorait voir ce sourire sur son visage. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était envoyé en Afghanistan, il avait pu voir toute la tristesse du monde et la peur dans son regard. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas bien vécu son absence, et savait que désormais c'était terminé. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal à cause de son travail.

Il regarda la blonde qui bougeait à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise quand Octavia l'avait trainé de force sur la piste, mais maintenant, elle semblait s'amuser aussi. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais Lincoln lui avait expliqué que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié, et qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément. En même temps, toute personne aimant les livres autant que sa soeur ne pouvait que s'entendre avec elle. Il se surprit à ne pas décoller son regard, analysant chaque centimètre du corps la blonde.

 **Bellamy... La terre appelle Bellamy!** intervint Murphy en claquant des doigts devant le regard du brun.

 **Quoi?**

 **Ah je vois... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'intéressais à Clarke** , lança Lincoln avec un sourire.

 **N'importe quoi!**

Bellamy ne dit rien et détacha son regard de la blonde pour se pencher une nouvelle fois sur son verre. En y repensant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait regardé comme il l'avait fait. C'était comme s'il en avait besoin. Bien qu'il ne cherche pas à avoir plus, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son histoire avec Isabella. Mais elle était jolie, et blonde, et il adorait les blondes.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée et avait mal aux jambes à force de danser avec son amie. Mais la brune semblait infatigable. Elle chercha une excuse pour qu'Octavia accepte de retourner à la table et ne trouva que la boisson qui fonctionnait. Après tout, ça donnait soif de danser. Lorsque posa ses fesses sur la banquette, elle soupira de bien être et rit. L'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête et elle n'était plus vraiment normale. Elle était bien trop ouverte.

 **Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour avoir un massage de pieds!**

 **Clarke clarke clarke...** dit Jasper, **tu sais, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, mais il faudra être très gentille avec moi.**

 **Dans tes rêves Jordan!** Dit elle en riant. **Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais... Mais j'ai besoin de plus de … muscles!**

Elle rit en lui mimant un baiser alors que lui se mit à bouder en riant. Oui, l'alcool l'aidait beaucoup. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais parlé de son style de mec devant autant de gens, mais là c'était différent. Elle attrapa son verre et le finit d'un trait, devant le regard de son amie.

 **Clarke tu es bourrée avec si peu? Tu as bu quoi trois verres?**

 **Quatre! Et je suis pas bourrée O'!**

 **C'est sûr!** Dit-elle en riant.

 **C'est danser avec toi qui a fait tout monter!**

Octavia rit devant son amie qui avait éclaté de rire toute seule avant de lancer un regard à son frère. Il avait les yeux posés sur son amie, et elle savait, elle pouvait y voir de l'intérêt. Lorsque Bellamy regardait une fille comme ça, ça voulait tout dire. Mais elle savait ce qu'il venait de vivre et Clarke aussi. Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait avoir quelqu'un à ce moment.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Alors je vous dit méa culpa pour ce chapitre qui arrive! Je sais que j'ai coupé durant la soirée, mais il ne s'y passe pas non plus grand chose, et surtout avec ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre, je sais que vous allez mourir d'envie de me donner des coups de batons, ou me jeter en plein dans le brouillard toxique xD**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Bellamy sortait du camion, suivit de près par Lincoln. Ils étaient sur la même mission pour une fois et les deux hommes semblaient heureux. Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe et qu'ils avaient la même façon de travailler. Ce soir là, ils devaient faire la sécurité à l'aéroport pour l'arrivée d'un ministre. Celui ci avait réquisitionné l'armée pour être sûr que tout soit bien encadré. Récemment, il avait reçu des menaces et il s'assurait désormais d'avoir une équipe au point. Alors qu'ils tapèrent leurs poings ensemble, Bellamy fit un geste à son coéquipier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il passait devant. En soit, il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. Après tout, il y avait pas mal de monde dans le bâtiment.

Alors que l'homme qu'ils devaient protéger arriva, une horde de journaliste se précipita vers lui, et les garçons cherchèrent à les retenir. Bellamy faisait abstraction des flashs, et du bruit énorme qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Car comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à son travail, il se donnait à fond, parce que c'était ce qu'il aimait. Il repoussa chaque main qui se rapprochait trop du ministre et tenta tant bien que mal de lui frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois arrivés devant la voiture de l'homme politique, Lincoln se plaça d'un côté de la porte et Bellamy de l'autre. Les autres membres de leur équipe vinrent faire un cercle de protection et au moment où l'homme commença à pénétrer dans la voiture, des coups de feu retentirent. Tout se passa tellement vite, mais Bellamy ne réfléchit pas. Il poussa l'homme dans la voiture avant de fermer la porte et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer. La voiture s'éloigna alors que les militaires ouvrèrent le feu vers la source des tirs. Très vite, le tireur fut abattu et les quelques gens qui se trouvaient dans les alentours, et qui s'étaient couchés au sol par peur, furent relevés. L'armée avait été d'une grande aide dans cette affaire et ils comptaient bien s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun autre tireur prêt à semer la panique. Bellamy regarda partout autour de lui, et malheureusement, avec la nuit qui battait son plein, ne pouvait plus voir grand chose. Lorsque l'adrénaline était redescendue, il commença à avoir chaud, et la sueur prit place sur son front. Très vite, c'est la douleur qui l'assaillit, et qui le fit jurer. Lincoln s'en apperçu et se précipita vers lui.

 **Oh merde mec!**

Bellamy baissa le regard sur son torse, et apperçu une partie de son uniforme qui changeait de couleur. Il avait été touché, et ça, Octavia ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lincoln lui ordonna de s'assoir et d'attendre l'ambulance qui avait été appelée un peu plus tôt au cas où des blessés soient à déplorer. Bellamy acquiesça, sentant ses jambes lâcher légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait une balle, mais la douleur était toujours aussi insupportable.

Clarke finissait de changer la perfusion de sa patiente quand elle sortit de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira. Il n'était que onze heures et elle n'était pas prête de finir sa nuit. Elle avait eu du mal à récupérer de la soirée au bar alors que ça faisait deux jours. En même temps, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de sortir. Elle le ressentait aujourd'hui. Elle allait attraper une énième poche d'eau sucrée pour aller dans la chambre du patient suivant lorsqu'elle vit son chef de service qui l'appela.

 **Griffin, on a besoin de renfort aux urgences, alors tu laisse ça et y vas tout de suite.**

 **Bien monsieur.**

Son chef lui fit un sourire et Clarke se précipita à l'ascenseur. Elle lui avait fait par de son désir d'intégrer le service des urgences et elle savait que s'il l'avait appelée elle, c'était pour ça. Elle ressentait une telle adrénaline quand elle était là bas, elle se donnait à fond pour les patients, pour les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était beaucoup plus vivifiant que seulement changer des perfusions. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, le calme de l'étage précédent laissa place au bruit et au chaos. Des cris fusaient de toute part, au vue des admissions qui affluaient par la porte d'entrée. Elle se présenta au chef de service qui lui donna ce qu'elle devait faire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas hérité du meilleur des postes, et c'était même celui qu'elle détestait. Elle devait appeler les familles, pour prévenir de l'admission des patients. Elle détestait entendre l'angoisse dans le téléphone et elle détestait apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles. Ce soir là, elle avait du appeler trois familles pour les prévenir que leurs enfants avaient eu un accident de voiture, et une pour prévenir qu'une personne âgée était tombée. En soit rien de très grave et ça lui allait. Quand elle prit le dossier suivant, son coeur s'arrêta.

 _« BELLAMY BLAKE »_

Elle cru d'abord rêver, mais elle aperçut au loin Lincoln, elle savait que ce n'était pas une blague. Celui ci était avec des policiers, et semblait leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Clarke ne perdit pas une seconde, et se précipita vers lui.

 **Mademoiselle, nous sommes entrain d'interroger ce monsieur.**

 **Je sais oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

 **Clarke, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler O'. Tout est allé si vite...**

 **Je vais le faire! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avant que les policiers ne demande à Clarke de les laisser. Celle ci acquiesça et retourna au bureau où elle attrapa le téléphone. Elle lut rapidement les lignes concernant Bellamy, afin de savoir quoi dire à son amie. Elle prit une grande respiration, avant de composer le numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle savait qu'Octavia ne devait pas dormir et qu'elle décrocherait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, elle entendit la petite voix de son amie, qui se demandait bien qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure ci.

 **Salut O' c'est Clarke!**

 **Oh Clarke, tu m'as fait peur! T'es pas censée bosser ce soir?**

 **Justement... O'...**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Clarke dis moi!**

 **Bellamy a été amené... Il a pris une balle.**

 **Quoi? Clarke dis moi qu'il va bien!**

 **Il est en salle d'opération. Mais O', j'ai son dossier dans les mains, il va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas si grave.**

 **Je peux venir?**

 **Oui, Lincoln est là, avec la police. Il va très bien avant que tu t'inquiètes.**

 **J'arrive.**

Clarke raccrocha et laissa échapper un soupire. Elle avait une boule énorme au fond de la gorge, rien qu'en entendant la voie apeurée de son amie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se sentir de nouveau opérationnelle pour continuer son travail. Lorsqu'elle avait lu ce nom, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait eu si peur. Mais maintenant, elle le savait. Octavia était beaucoup trop importante pour elle, et elle ne supportait pas que son amie puisse perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

Elle attrapa le téléphone, il lui restait une dernière famille à appeler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et composa le numéro.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucouuuu ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous amène la suite de IILWTSOY! :D Dis comme ça c'est incompréhensible xD faut que je fasse des titres plus simples xD**

 **Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices et followers! 3**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de cette chambre, Octavia avait une boule au ventre. Elle serrait dans sa main celle de son copain, qui avait eu le droit à tout un tas de questions. Il lui avait tout expliqué, leur mission et lorsque ça avait dérapé. Bellamy avait pris une balle, et pour le coup, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle avait choisi le seul endroit entre le gilet pare balle et son pantalon. Le seul endroit qui était découvert.

Elle le regarda, allongé dans ce lit, les yeux clos. Il était endormi, et sa respiration était lente. Alors elle s'approcha, le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller. Très vite, elle arriva au fauteuil qui était placé à côté de son lit et y prit place sans faire de bruit. Lincoln lui fit un rapide baiser avant de lui dire qu'il allait leur chercher un café. L'opération avait été longue et ils avaient attendu presque toute la nuit. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et une nouvelle journée commençait. Lincoln lui avait dit de rentrer mais elle avait été catégorique là dessus.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, pensant que Lincoln était déjà revenu, qu'il avait sûrement oublié quelque chose. Elle laissait son regard posé sur le visage de son frère, perdue dans ses pensées.

 **_ O'...**

Elle se décida à bouger, surprise d'entendre cette petite voix se rapprocher d'elle. Clarke venait de la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras. Elle l'avait vu très brièvement, Clarke ayant pas mal de travail. Mais elle appréciait que la blonde ait pris du temps pour venir la rejoindre alors qu'elle était encore en service.

 **J'ai vu son médecin Octavia.**

 **Oui ils m'ont dit qu'il avait bien réagi à l'opération.**

 **Exactement. La balle n'a rien touché, donc il va sortir très vite. D'ici une semaine il pourra rentrer, et il aura de la convalescence durant quelques mois. L'armée prend tout en charge apparemment.**

 **J'ai eu si peur...**

 **Je le sais ma chérie! Mais il ne t'abandonnera pas!**

Clarke ne supportait pas de voir cette douleur dans les yeux de son amie. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elle, et elle avait l'impression de ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Un petit murmure les sortirent de leur conversation et Octavia se précipita vers son frère qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Clarke sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'elle devait reprendre son travail mais qu'elle reviendrait quand elle aurait fini avant de sortir de la chambre pour laisser son amie profiter de ce moment. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle repensa à ses yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Elle avait vraiment eu une boule au ventre en pensant qu'il aurait pu ne pas supporter l'opération, que ça aurait pu mal se passer, et elle se demandait si cela venait vraiment que de son amie.

 **Bell est ce que ça va?**

 **Oui O'. J'en ai vu d'autres!** Dit-il en riant.

 **Ce n'est pas drôle je te signale!**

Elle aurait voulu lui taper un peu sur l'épaule mais elle se ravisa, ne voulant pas le blesser encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était.

 **Tu as de la chance que tu es blessé.**

Il sourit devant sa moue légèrement en colère, et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Lincoln qui les rejoignait. Il était soulagé de voir que son collègue n'avait pas été blessé durant leur intervention et lui fit un sourire.

 **J'ai croisé Clarke dans les couloirs.**

 **Oui elle est passée** , répondit la brune.

 **Clarke?**

Octavia n'avait jamais dit le métier de son amie à son frère. Il était donc normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi elle serait passée.

 **Clarke travaille ici. Elle était là quand ils t'ont emmené. C'est elle qui m'a appelée.**

 **Ah d'accord.**

 **Elle m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici une semaine. C'est génial non?**

 **Oui! Je suis désolé O'.**

 **De quoi?** Demanda t-elle.

 **J'aurai du être plus prudent.**

 **Ne sois pas bête, ce n'est pas ta faute Bell.**

Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa soeur. Il ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant son geste. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui faisait ça, car c'était lui l'ainé, lui le plus grand. Octavia avait bien déjà essayé, mais elle n'avait pas la taille nécessaire pour pouvoir le faire. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait, elle ne se gênait pas, et Bellamy adorait ça. Il savait que sa soeur aimait prendre soin de lui, même s'il lui en laissait pas souvent l'occasion.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour, et commença à lui parler de sa soirée, de sa série préférée et de ses personnages. Bellamy l'écoutait à moitié, repensant de temps à autres à leur mission de la veille, à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et d'un côté il s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose dans son travail, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Mais Lincoln avait clair à ce sujet, ils n'y pouvaient rien, et personne n'avait rien vu venir non plus. Il n'était pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur la chevelure blonde qui entrait. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, bien que sa soeur lui ait affirmé qu'elle travaillait ici. Elle devait sans doute avoir terminé son service. Elle se rapprocha d'Octavia et la prit dans ses bras avant de se rapprocher de son lit et de le saluer.

 **Bonjour Bellamy, comment tu te sens?**

 **Ah... ça va** , laissa t-il échapper avec un soupire de douleur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge, et il venait de le comprendre. Il vit la blonde sortir de la poche de son manteau quelques compresses et des pansements, qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit à côté de sa tête. Elle lui expliqua que ce serait des infirmières qui se chargeraient de ça, mais qu'elle en déposait quelques uns au cas où. Bellamy acquiesça tout en la regardant faire. Il laissa ses yeux posés sur elle, et il avait eu l'impression l'espace d'un instant, que ça l'avait gênée. Il avait vu, ses joues, se tinter légèrement alors il avait détourné les yeux.

 **Je serai là cette nuit, si tu as besoin, tu pourras appeler.**

 **Merci.**

Elle lui fit un sourire, avant de leur expliquer qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Octavia la remercia de s'occuper de son frère et après une étreinte, la blonde quitta la pièce.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Voici la suite de cette petite fic, je suis ravie de lire vos commentaires à chaque fois! Merci merci merci ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **_Bellamy?**

Clarke pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Il n'était pas dans son lit, pourtant il avait appelé les infirmières avec la sonnette prévue à cet effet. Alors elle chercha, se disant que peut-être il était tombé de son lit ou quelque chose. Elle écouta un instant, chercha un bruit de respiration, mais il n'y avait rien dans la chambre. Mais dans la salle de bain, oui. Alors doucement, elle toqua à la porte et attendit de voir s'il lui autorisait d'entrer. Mais il ne dit rien. Clarke sut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle poussa la porte et s'avança prudemment dans la grande salle de bain. Elle le vit très vite, couché par terre, la regardant sans rien dire. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était couvert de sueur, et vêtu seulement de son pantalon de pyjama. Clarke comprit tout de suite qu'il avait de la fièvre et essaya de le relever, sans grand succès, il était bien plus lourd qu'elle.

 **_Bellamy faut que tu m'aide, j'y arriverai pas toute seule. Attend je vais appeler quelqu'un, reste tranquille.**

 **_Non...**

Il avait pris sur lui, et s'appuyait légèrement de sa main pour aider la petite blonde à le soulever et l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sentant que son corps était trop lourd pour lui même. Clarke s'affairait autour de lui, à prendre sa température, sa tension.

 **_Tu as beaucoup trop de fièvre... Je reviens, promis!**

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et rejoint le médecin de garde cette nuit là. Elle lui expliqua le cas de Bellamy, mais lui ne pouvait pas quitter ce qu'il était entrain de faire juste pour faire baisser une fièvre. Alors il lui donna les indications et lui ordonna de le faire. Clarke acquiesça et retourna dans la chambre après être passée par la réserve pour prendre ce qu'il lui fallait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre, elle alluma légèrement la lumière pour voir ce qu'elle faisait sans toutefois aveugler Bellamy qui était resté dans le noir.

 **_Bellamy regarde moi. Je vais te faire une injection pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Mais il va falloir que tu essais de te calmer pour que ça marche.**

 **_Ok.**

Elle n'attendit pas plus et planta l'aiguille directement dans son bras. Elle compta un peu en faisant une pression sur l'endroit où elle avait piqué, avant de lui mettre un pansement. Elle regarda sa montre, et nota ce qu'elle venait de faire sur son dossier. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, sa respiration se faisait plus lente, et moins saccadée. Elle soupira, elle était soulagée. Quand elle l'avait vu couché au sol, elle avait eu peur, mais heureusement, c'était moins grave que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle déposa sa main sur son front, pour analyser un peu si sa température descendait et au moment où elle la retira, elle entendit Bellamy la supplier de ne pas le faire. Son coeur accéléra en quelques secondes, et elle planta son regard dans le siens encore vitreux.

 **_Ta main est froide, ça fait du bien.**

 **_Si tu veux.**

Elle tira la petite chaise à côté du lit et s'y assit. De là, elle pouvait laisser son bras tendu pour pouvoir déposer une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait accepté, après tout elle avait du travail. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir de cette chambre, et de le laisser seul. Au bout de quelques instant, elle sentit qu'il ne bougeait plus, et sa respiration était trop en rythme pour qu'il soit encore éveillé. Elle vérifia et sourit en constatant qu'il s'était endormi. Alors elle se leva et quitta la pièce, en prenant soin de replacer la couverture sur son torse encore dénudé. Il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Bellamy était à l'hôpital, et il pouvait enfin sortir. Octavia lui avait apporté des vêtements et il avait récupéré ses effets personnels depuis son admission. Alors il s'habilla comme il put, devant la douleur qui assaillait son buste. C'était compliqué de se pencher, mais au bout de quelques efforts et après avoir repris son souffle, il avait réussi à enfiler son pantalon. Il le boutonna sans trop de problèmes et attrapa la chaine avec sa plaque de matricule pour la passer autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Octavia lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas enfilé son tee-shirt et il expliqua que Clarke venait lui faire son pansement avant qu'il ne sorte. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à entrer et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit son amie. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras et Clarke tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir ses joues rosir alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour lui faire son pansement.

Elle avait eu un choc. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, puisqu'elle venait souvent lui changer son pansement ou bien vérifier que tout allait bien durant les nuits où elle travaillait ici. Mais là, c'était différent, il était à moitié habillé de vrais vêtements, et il avait mis cette chaine autour de son cou. Clarke ne l'expliquait pas, mais elle adorait le voir comme ça. Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait cette chaine, c'était celle que portaient tous les militaires. Et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait cet effet là. Ça le rendait beaucoup plus virile, et encore plus sexy. Elle chassa tout de même cette pensée lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au pansement, voulant rester le plus concentrée possible.

 **_ Tu as les mains gelées!** Rala t-il.

 **_Oh pardon, tu veux le faire peut-être?** Demanda celle ci sur un ton faussement énervé.

 **_Non ça va.**

Octavia sourit devant ce spectacle mais ne dit rien. Elle aimait bien la complicité qui était née entre son frère et son amie durant cette semaine. En même temps, Clarke s'occupait de lui, c'était normal. Mais son frère se comportait différemment et semblait apprécier la présence de la blonde. Et elle adorait cette perspective. Elle savait que son frère en avait besoin, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Isabella avait appris pour Bell, et avait essayé de venir le voir. Mais Bellamy avait refusé de la voir, et avait demandé à Clarke de lui transmettre le message. Il espérait que de voir une autre femme que sa soeur être proche de lui la ferait une fois pour toute lacher l'affaire. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié et qu'elle reviendrait. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas revenue à l'hôpital.

 **_ Clarke, le médecin nous a donné une liste d'infirmières à domicile mais on ne sait pas trop qui prendre, Intervint la brune.**

 **_ Je le ferai moi. Tu n'aura pas à payer comme ça.**

Octavia lui lança un baiser en lui envoyant plein de compliments et Clarke rit. Mais elle faisait ça de bon coeur, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à payer une infirmière alors qu'elle pouvait s'en charger.

Bellamy laissa son regard sur la blonde qui s'affairait à refaire son pansement. Elle avait toujours les mains froides et ça l'étonnait à chaque fois qu'elle posait un doigt sur lui. Elle était douce dans ce qu'elle faisait, s'appliquait de sorte qu'il ne sentait presque pas qu'elle touchait sa plaie. Et d'un côté, il était soulagé que ce soit elle qui vienne chez lui pour s'occuper de lui. En quelques jours, il avait appris à la connaître, et il l'aimait bien.


	14. Sondage sur les prochaines fics

Coucou les loulous ! :D

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la suite que je vous poste mais elle arrive juste après. ^^

Comme nous avons bien avancé dans les deux fics, je pense déjà à celles que je vous posterai une fois ces deux là terminées. Du coup, vu que j'en ai pas mal en avance, faut croire que ce couple m'inspire vraiment, XD, je voulais vous proposer de choisir les fics que vous désirez lire en premier. ^^

Je vous fais une petite liste avec un petit résumé, et vous n'aurez qu'à me dire en commentaire les deux que vous préférez. ^^

Le sondage sera ouvert jusqu'à la fin des deux fics, comme ça, même ceux qui prennent la lecture en cours de route auront le temps de répondre. ^^

AU FIL DE NOS PAS: Il s'agit d'une histoire sur la danse. Bellamy fait partie de la compagnie de Marcus Kane, qui est réputée pour raconter de vieux comptes au travers des danses sur de la musique moderne. Son ancienne partenaire l'ayant laché, il doit donc en trouver une nouvelle. Et quand il découvre Clarke, il sait que c'est avec elle qui veut danser toute sa vie. (Le spectacle est comme une comédie musicale, mais en simple spectacle de danse. Les récits se font en voix off, et il n'y a personne qui chante.)

A THOUSAND MILES: Clarke déménage à des miliers de kilomètres de chez elle pour essayer d'oublier son passé douloureux. L'armée lui a tout pris, lui a brisé le coeur. Mais malgré tout, c'est un homme avec le même passé qu'elle, qui va faire chavirer son coeur.

I DON'T FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH: Clarke était une chanteuse connue, jusqu'au jour où elle disparaisse de la circulation. Elle a eu recours au don de sperme pour réussir à être maman. Mais le jour où elle apprend que son fils va mourir, elle décide de partir à la recherche de son donneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

NAKED HEART: Clarke emménage dans son nouvel appartement, qui est plus proche de sa fac, et qu'elle a acheté avec l'argent que lui a légué son père. Elle remarque qu'elle reçoit beaucoup de lettres destinées à l'ancienne propriétaire, et toutes viennent du front. Elle décide d'y répondre, et de là, s'en suit un échange de lettres avec un militaire qui lui volera son coeur.

Voilà ^^

Je vous laisse me dire les titres de vos préférées 3


	15. Chapitre 13

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir des nouvelles têtes arriver, et encore plus de voir que vous répondez à mon petit sondage. ^^**

 **Je suis heureuse aussi de voir que mon rythme de chapitre vous convient, j'essaies de poster tous les jours, mais parfois c'est compliqu", je l'avoue ^^**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Clarke regarda l'adresse sur son portable et vérifia qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking avant d'attraper ses affaires. Elle prit aussi un sac dans son coffre, où elle avait tout un tas de pansements et son matériel. Le froid commençait à lui piquer légèrement les joues et elle mourrait d'envie de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Alors elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'immeuble de Bellamy avant de sonner. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre sa voix et elle le prévint que c'était elle.

 **_Je t'ouvre, deuxième étage.**

Le bip de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait y aller, et Clarke se précipita à l'intérieur pour ne plus être prise d'assaut par le froid. Elle prit les escaliers et arriva finalement devant la porte d'entrée de Bellamy. Celui ci était debout à côté de celle ci, et lui fit un sourire pour l'inviter à entrer. C'était la première fois que Clarke venait chez lui, et la première fois qu'elle allait revoir son torse nu. Elle se surprit à penser de cette façon, et secoua sa tête un instant tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement. C'était grand, et c'était assez classe. Elle aimait la déco qu'il y avait, même si ça restait très simple. Elle analysa un instant la pièce où elle se trouvait avant de tomber sur un cadre photo d'Octavia. Elle sourit devant cette photo de son amie, et se tourna vers Bellamy qui arrivait lui aussi dans la pièce. Il marchait doucement, du fait de la douleur que lui procurait sa plaie, et Clarke s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

 **_Tu veux boire quelque chose?**

 **_Je veux bien un café ! Après la nuit que j'ai passé, ça me fera du bien.**

 **_Tu fais beaucoup de nuits dis donc.**

 **_Oui** , dit-elle. **C'est une close de mon contrat. Je fais plus de nuits que de journées, mais je préfère, la nuit, c'est beaucoup plus différent, et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.**

Elle rit un instant et le regarda se diriger doucement vers sa cuisine pour faire le café. Mais elle se ressaisit, après tout il était blessé.

 **_Attend, je vais le faire.**

 **_Je peux encore faire du café chez moi.**

 **_Je suis ton infirmière, alors tu ne discute pas!**

Il sourit devant sa phrase et Clarke savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et détourna le regard. Bellamy quant à lui ne dit rien et la laissa faire. Il sortit tout de même deux tasses qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke, qui cherchait un peu partout dans les placards le café pour le mettre dans la machine.

 **_Juste là.**

Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et ouvrit l'un des placards suspendus. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la boite de café et ne remarqua pas que Clarke était proche de lui. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour lui tendre la boite, il vit à quel point elle était petite et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait compris, et se mit à bouder légèrement en souriant.

 **_Je t'interdis de te moquer de ma taille. Je mesure comme Octavia en plus.**

 **_Je n'ai rien dit.**

 **_Ton sourire t'a trahi!**

Après avoir servi du café dans les deux tasses, Clarke les attrapa et les apporta au salon où elle ordonna à Bellamy de s'assoir. Celui ci ne discuta pas et écouta les ordres de l'infirmière. Elle lui demanda de retirer son tee-shirt et il remarqua qu'elle rougissait. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'effet qu'il semblait avoir sur elle, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en profiter. Alors au moment où il commença à le retirer, il fit semblant de ne pas réussir et demanda à Clarke de l'aider. Celle ci sembla s'étouffer avec son café et finit par l'aider. La sensation de ses petites mains qui lui retiraient son tee-shirt lui avait fait bizarre, et pour le coup, il regrettait sa blague. Elle semblait bloquée, sur la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et lui sur son regard. Mais aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Elle approcha ses mains du pansement qui était déjà présent et le décolla doucement. Bellamy sursauta légèrement, et ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

 **_Je t'ai fait mal?** Demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

 **_Non, tu as les mains gelées!**

Clarke rit, avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait toujours eu les mains très froides, et jamais elle n'avait trouvé le moyen d'y remédier. Certains lui disaient que c'était la circulation du sang qui se faisait mal, et étant infirmière, elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit ça, mais ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle décide de faire quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle regarda la plaie, elle la trouvait jolie, bien faite et semblait en bonne cicatrisation. Elle nettoya superficiellement, avant d'étaler une petite crème pour résorber l'hématome. Bellamy ne bougeait pas, il était habitué à la façon de travailler de la blonde et savait qu'elle avait horreur qu'il bouge. Alors il attendait, et il se concentrait. Sentir ses mains gelées sur sa peau le chatouillait mais il fallait qu'il se contienne. Elle replaça un nouveau pansement sur sa peau et lui dit qu'il pouvait remettre son tee-shirt. Il la remercia avant de se redresser légèrement pour attraper son tee-shirt un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Il la vit se lever pour aller à la cuisine, où elle jeta les emballages de pansements et autres dans la poubelle. Il la regarda un instant, dans cette cuisine, sa cuisine. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais il aimait bien ça. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne bougea pas, et elle lui sourit. Alors il le lui rendit, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était étrange, très étrange. Jamais il n'avait été aussi timide avec quelqu'un, ça le perturbait. Elle vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, en se tournant légèrement vers lui, et attrapa sa tasse de café encore fumante. Elle lui posa quelques questions, sur son état de santé, savoir comment il se sentait, s'il arrivait à bouger correctement, le rôle d'une infirmière quoi.

 **_ça va mieux. Je dis pas que j'irai faire un marathon mais ça va.**

 **_Tu as combien de temps de convalescence?**

 **_Ils m'ont laissé trois mois je crois. Je suis plus sûr.**

 **_Il faut au moins ça. Tu auras des pansements pendant encore une semaine, et après, faudra laisser respirer tout ça.**

 **_Avec le froid qu'il fait tu veux que je sois torse nu?**

 **_Euh.. non... non pas à ce point là, dit elle sans savoir si elle cachait ses joues rosies. Tu n'auras juste plus besoin de pansements.**

Bellamy sourit et but une gorgée de café. Il l'aimait bien la copine de sa soeur, et il aimait bien la taquiner. Elle avait vraiment un truc avec son torse. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le flattait pas. Il repensa un instant à la soirée du bar pour son retour. Il se souvenait de la blonde qui avait un peu trop bu, et de ses paroles. Elle aimait les mecs musclés apparemment, et d'un coup, ça lui paraissait beaucoup plus clair à ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu. L'armée, ça aide pour les muscles. Et il devait être à son goût.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Et coucou !**

 **Et bien, un jour et trois nouvelles personnes qui suivent mes fics! Que d'honneur!**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment! Plus je poste et plus j'ai envie de vous poster les suites grâce à vos commentaires, ça me fait hyper plaisir! Je sais que j'ai un style d'écriture assez spécial parfois et je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant, alors ça me touche !**

 **Bonne lecture les filles !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **_Octavia? Tu as fermé la boutique?**

 **_Je suis entrain pourquoi?** Demanda la brune, le téléphone collé contre son oreille.

 **_On mange ensemble?**

Octavia laissa échapper un cri strident et entendit son amie pester à l'autre bout du fil. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voulait manger avec Clarke et passer un moment avec elle. Elle avait envie de faire du shopping et de s'évader un peu des préparatifs de son mariage. Et c'était l'occasion rêvé. Elle avait prévu de ne pas ouvrir la boutique l'après midi, étant un peu fatiguée, et elle avait là une bonne raison de le faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant non loin de là, et lorsqu'Octavia arriva, elle reconnut son amie qui avait déjà pris place. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

 **_Tu me sauves! Lincoln mange avec Bell et du coup, j'étais toute seule!**

 **_Ah bah tu vois!**

Elles commandèrent à boire et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Octavia ne tarda pas à proposer son après midi shopping à son amie qui accepta sans hésiter. Elle adorait le shopping, et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Il était temps qu'elle s'accorde un peu de temps pour elle.

 **_Comment se passent tes préparatifs?**

 **_Ça va! Je sature mais ça va.**

 **_C'est normal O', il y a tellement à faire. Mais tu verras le jour J, tu te diras que ça en valait la peine.**

 **_Oui! D'ailleurs, Clarke, dis moi...**

Elle s'arrêta quand le serveur vint leur apporter les cartes pour qu'elles choisissent leur repas et repit une fois que celui ci fut parti.

 **_Tu voudrais bien... Etre ma demoiselle d'honneur?**

Clarke la regarda et porta sa main à son coeur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Octavia puisse lui demander une chose pareille et ça la touchait énormément. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras. Octavia en fut soulagée. Elle avait cherché durant un moment qui elle voudrait voir à la place d'Isabella et elle avait finalement trouvé qu'elle revenait bien souvent sur la blonde. Elle avait eu peur que celle ci refuse, du fait de leur lien encore très frais.

 **_Alors dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Bell?**

 **_De quoi?**

 **_Et bah ses soins... Tu vas le voir souvent, il va bien?**

 **_Octavia... Je sais que tu lui téléphone tous les jours, tu sais comment il va.** Répliqua la blonde avec un air accusateur.

 **_Oui oui.. Mais tu t'y connais mieux que lui, et tu peux mieux me dire s'il va bien.**

 **_Il va bien,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

Octavia remarqua que son amie avait rougie à l'évocation du nom de son frère. Elle s'était déjà demandé si les deux pourraient peut-être devenir plus proches, et savait que c'était tout à fait possible. Et encore plus depuis que c'était Clarke qui s'occupait de ses soins. Mais elle savait que son amie ne s'autorisait pas ce genre de choses, que ça lui faisait trop peur.

 **_Tu as parlé à Finn récemment?**

 **_Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

 **_Parce que tu es bizarre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il te parle.**

 **_Il m'a envoyé un message. Mais je n'ai pas répondu.**

 **_Qu'est ce qu'il te disait?**

 **_Le blabla habituel, qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sa vie sans moi, et qu'il ne supportait pas que je ne lui réponde pas.**

 **_Oh le lourd! Il a toujours pas compris que tu ne veux plus de lui? Pourtant tu as été claire.**

 **_Oui,... Puis bon, je ne pense plus à lui...**

 **_Ah et tu penses à qui?**

 **_Quoi?**

Elle s'était figée, et avait ouvert grand les yeux à cette phrase. Octavia avait rit et à ce moment là, on leur apporta leurs assiettes. Une fois que le serveur fut partie, elle se pencha légèrement sur la table pour se rapprocher de son amie et se mit à chuchoter.

 **_Oh s'il te plait Clarke, tu crois que je suis bête? Je vois très bien tes yeux brillants et tes joues rouges en ce moment.. Tu es trop heureuse pour ne pas penser à un mec!**

 **_Ça va madame je sais tout!**

 **_Alors dis moi!** Fit-elle impatiente.

 **_J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit... Un rêve un peu trop osé si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

 **_Oooooh... Et c'est qui?**

 **_Je ne te le dirai pas!**

 **_Quoi? C'est ton devoir de demoiselle d'honneur je te signale!**

 **_Et depuis quand?**

 **_Depuis que c'est moi qui me marie!**

Clarke jura devant l'air obstiné de son amie. Elle savait qu'elle le lacherait pas l'affaire et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais Clarke avait honte de ce qu'elle allait dire, de le dire à Octavia, même si c'était son amie la plus chère à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Elle prit sa respiration, et compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.

 **_Ok... C'est...**

 **_Clarke!** Cria-t-elle la faisant sursauter.

 **_C'est ton frère.**

Octavia eut un grand sourire sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première de ses amies à craquer pour son frère, mais étrangement, avec Clarke, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Et puis elle avait clairement vu les regards que lui jetait son frère. Si Bellamy aussi s'intéressait à la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas être un obstacle entre eux. Clarke la regarda, et à sa réaction, elle se sentit soulagée, de voir que son amie ne s'énervait pas ou ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour le lui avouer.

 **_Et tu voudrais que ce rêve se réalise?**

 **_Octaviaaaa...**

 **_Quoi je me renseigne c'est tout.**

 **_Je sais pas... Tu sais, j'ai trop souffert...**

 **_Clarke, mon frère n'est pas Finn, il ne te ferait pas souffrir!**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Coucou les loulous ! 3**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui ^^**

 **ça fait quelques jours je sais que j'ai pas posté, mais la cabane de notre sellerie allait se péter la gueule alors il a fallu tout déplacer et ça m'a pris toute une aprem XD Et puis, faut l'avouer, je suis partie en balade à cheval et ça fait du bien ^^**

 **ça plus le boulot, je vous poste que maintenant et je m'excuse ^^ Voici le chapitre 15 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le début du Bellarke ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Elles avaient les bras chargés, d'au moins une dizaine de sacs. Clarke était contente d'avoir passé cette après midi avec Octavia, et d'avoir fait les boutiques. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour refaire une bonne partie de sa garde-robe d'hiver qui commençait à dater. Elle avait aussi pris un nouveau pyjama un peu chaud, bien que son amie lui ait dit qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin suivant comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Clarke n'avait pas relevé sur le coup, mais elle avait comprit que son amie faisait allusion au rêve qu'elle avait fait et dont elle lui avait parlé. Elles en avaient rit, mais n'avaient pas relancé le sujet. Clarke ne voulait pas de toute façon, elle était bien trop gênée pour vouloir en parler de nouveau.

 **_Il est si tard que ça? Tu veux manger à la maison du coup?** Proposa la blonde.

 **_Oh oui! Comme ça je verrai enfin ton chien!**

 **_Oui ! Le pauvre, il est resté tout seul toute la journée... Heureusement que j'ai un jardin.**

 **_Ah mais Lincoln voulait qu'on mange ensemble...**

 **_Tu peux lui dire de venir si tu veux. Ce sera sympa.**

 **_Je peux inviter Bell aussi? Lincoln se sentira moins seul du coup.**

Clarke hésita devant le regard malicieux de la brune mais accepta. Après tout, elle l'aimait bien. Mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle le reverrait depuis qu'elle a fait son rêve, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir en face de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, il en était hors de question.

Les deux amies grimpèrent dans la voiture de la blonde et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la blonde pendant qu'Octavia appela Lincoln pour lui parler de leur soirée. Celui ci était encore chez Bellamy et lui dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux partants. Les filles arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement, et à peine la porte fut elle ouverte, qu'Octavia reçut l'accueil chaleureux de Jenko. Elle semblait être tombée amoureuse de l'animal qui lui apportait tous ses jouets tour à tour et rit.

 **_C'est quoi comme race?**

 **_C'est un berger suisse. Le seul inconvénient, c'est quand il perd ses poils. Je pourrais m'en faire une couverture.**

Elle rit un instant et déposa ses sacs dans un coin de la pièce. En y regardant bien, elle avait dévalisé les magasins, mais elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Elle se dirigea vers son frigo pour regarder ce qu'elle avait pour faire à manger et en sortit quelques pates à pizza. Au moins, c'était une valeur sûre, tout le monde aimait les pizzas. Elle vérifia dans ses placards, qu'elle avait bien assez pour en faire pour tout le monde et décida tout de même de s'assoir sur le canapé avec son amie avant que les garçons n'arrivent. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Lorsque la sonette de la porte retentit, Jenko aboya légèrement mais s'arrêta vite lorsque Clarke lui en donna l'ordre.

Bellamy avait tout de suite accepté quand Lincoln lui avait proposé d'aller manger chez Clarke avec sa soeur et lui. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il la connaissait, mais il la trouvait sympa et très jolie. Elle était venue changer son pansement la veille, du coup, il était prévu qu'il la voit que le lendemain, mais il avait envie de la voir aujourd'hui aussi. Quand il avait sonné à sa porte et qu'il avait entendu ce chien aboyer, il s'était demandé s'il était au bon endroit, car il n'avait entendu parler du fait qu'elle en avait un. Mais très vite, elle avait ouvert la porte et leur avait souri. Elle était très jolie, et pourtant, sa tenue était très simple. Elle portait un jean assez moulant, avec des bottes plates et un haut à manches longues assez moulant lui aussi. Avec cette tenue, il se rendait compte de ses formes, qui lui semblaient tout à fait à son goût. Elle lui fit la bise, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux et les fit entrer. Bellamy se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de légèrement étrange dans son attitude, mais il ignorait ce que c'était. Il fit un bisou sur le front de sa soeur alors qu'elle semblait en admiration devant le chien. Bellamy le trouva très beau, et vraiment peu ordinaire. Octavia lui expliqua sa race et il se mit lui aussi à jouer avec l'animal. Il semblait jeune et très joueur et Bellamy se mit à rire lorsqu'il lui apporta pas mal de ses jouets.

 **_Il vous a adopté je crois.**

Clarke rit. Jenko ne voyait pas énormément de monde, car elle ne ramenait pas grand monde chez elle, mais le peu qu'il voyait, il ne s'ouvrait pas de cette façon. C'était très bon signe qu'il agisse de cette façon avec eux. Elle posa ses yeux sur Bellamy, qui la regarda lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se rappela son rêve, celui où il la regardait dans le blanc des yeux en lui murmurant des mots pleins de sens, et qu'il l'embrassait. En un instant, elle eut chaud, et eut envie de retirer son haut pour se retrouver en débardeur. Octavia lui en fit la remarque, mais Clarke ne releva pas, ne voulant pas se justifier.

 **_Vous avez dévalisé les boutiques à ce que je vois** , intervint Lincoln en apercevant les sacs entassés.

 **_Oui, j'ai plein de choses à te montrer** , dit la brune avec un sourire.

 **_Oooooh.**

Bellamy rala un peu, ne voulant pas savoir ce que sa soeur et son meilleur ami pouvaient faire.

Clarke leur proposa à boire, et tous choisirent des bières. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde en avait toujours dans son frigo au cas où elle recevrait du monde à la dernière minute. Elle en déposa une devant chacun de ses invités et finit par s'assoir à côté de Bellamy.

 **_Alors Bellamy, comment va ta plaie?**

 **_Ça va bien. Ça tire plus trop.**

 **_C'est bon signe. Demain je passerai t'enlever le pensement mais je n'en remettrai pas. Ça va te faire du bien.**

 **_Tu ne viendras plus me voir, je vais être triste sans toi pour boire le café avec moi le matin.**

 **_Ah bah tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à dormir!** Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter la brune.

Clarke failli s'étouffer avec sa bière tandis que les autres riaient. Bellamy avait lancé un petit coup sur la tête de sa soeur en la traitant de crapeaud, ce qui avait permis à la blonde de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Mais Bellamy avait très bien compris sa réaction, et ça l'avait amusé. Il la vit se lever et passer derrière le comptoir pour se retrouver dans sa cuisine. Il lui proposa son aide, et elle lui ordonna de rester assis, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse trop d'effort. Mais Bellamy en avait marre de ne rien faire, et se leva quand même pour la rejoindre.

 **_Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans non?**

 **_Le premier N il me semble** , lui dit-il en riant.

Clarke lui pinça légèrement le bras avant de commencer à étaler les pates à pizza pour les garnir. Bellamy lui tendit quelques briques de sauce tomate, et afficha un sourire vainqueur sur son visage lorsqu'elle accepta son aide. Elle les avait invités, il ne voulait pas la laisser tout faire. Et puis, il fallait qu'il bouge un peu pour ne pas se perdre dans le tourment de la fegnantise.

Octavia jeta un oeil à la cuisine pendant que Lincoln lança la balle de Jenko. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la scène qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, son frère affichant un grand sourire alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur son amie. Lincoln remarqua qu'elle regardait en direction de la cuisine, et aperçut lui aussi qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Bellamy était son meilleur ami, et il s'avait que son histoire avec son ex lui avait fait du mal. Et il avait besoin de revivre.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Coucou à tous ! :D**

 **J'espère que votre semaine commence bien !**

 **Je vous poste la suite de cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaira encore et toujours ! 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **_ J'y crois pas que tu ais raconté ça! C'était un secret O '!** cria la blonde.

Tous éclatèrent de rire lorsque Clarke fit mine de se vexer mais elle rit finalement avec eux. Octavia venait de leur raconter comment Clarke s'était cassé la figure en plein milieu du centre commercial en ayant marché sur les restes d'un sandwich, oubliés par terre. Elle lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, ayant eu assez honte que tout le centre commercial l'ait vu atterrir sur les fesses. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient tous chez Clarke et ils venaient de finir de manger. L'ambiance était présente, et pour cause, ils avaient enchainé les bières les unes après les autres. Au début, Clarke avait dit qu'elle irait molo puisqu'elle travaillait le lendemain, mais c'était avant qu'Octavia lui fasse remarquer qu'ils étaient samedi soir et que le lendemain, aucun d'eux ne travaillait. Et elle l'avait bien pris, même trop bien. Elle en était à sa quatrième bière, et elle ne tenait plus vraiment debout, et n'arrivait pas à dire des choses cohérentes.

 **_ C'est ignoble de raconter les secrets des gens!**

 **_ Oh ca va Clarke! C'est pas comme si j'avais raconté ton rêve! Oups!** Fit-elle alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Octavia aussi avait bien bu, et les garçons aussi, mais la morphologie des filles les rendait un peu plus bourrées qu'eux. Clarke ouvrit grand les yeux et lorsque Bellamy ordonna à sa soeur de lui raconter ce fameux rêve, elle se leva pour poser sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle de ça, surtout pas, alors que Bellamy était là.

Octavia se mit à rire en essayant de se débattre jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles tombent du canapé. Tout le monde rit de la situation, avant que les garçons ne les aident à se relever. Clarke avait attrapé le bras de Bellamy qui l'avait hissée pour la remettre droite. Lorsqu'il la déposa, il s'assura de sa stabilité en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, et sentit son petit corps collé contre son torse. Il serait bien resté comme ça un moment, mais la brune reprit ce qu'elle était entrain de dire, qui obligea Clarke à s'écarter.

 **_On en a tous fait Clarke des rêves pareils. Elle a juste fait un rêve cochon.**

 **_Octavia!**

 **_Ouhhh bah alors princesse!** Dit Bellamy en riant.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu du surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer car c'était sorti tout seul. L'alcool l'y avait bien aidé en tout cas. Celle ci le regarda un instant, se remémorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait le prendre en bien ou en mal. Mais elle ne chercha pas plus la réponse, et se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Il était tard, et quand il regardait l'horloge au dessus de la télé, il ne distinguait pas l'heure tellement c'était flou. Octavia qui riait quelques minutes avant était entrain de s'endormir sur place sur l'épaule de Lincoln. Alors Clarke décida d'ouvrir son canapé.

 **_On va la mettre dans mon lit, les garçons vous dormirez là. Ça vous va?**

 **_Non, je dors avec Lincoln!** Intervint Octavia en s'accrochant à son bras.

Un coup d'oeil aux autres et Clarke sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son amie. Alors elle laissa sa chambre au couple en leur disant qu'elle allait juste chercher quelques draps. Elle attrapa son pyjama qui était encore prévu pour l'été et fila à la salle de bain. Elle enfila son short et son débardeur et se démaquilla avant de revenir au salon où elle trouva Bellamy entrain de se changer. Elle s'excusa alors qu'il se mit à rire, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, et une fois qu'il fut sous les draps, elle éteint la lumière du salon. Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au canapé mais se cogna deux trois fois. Bellamy rit, et entraina Clarke avec lui. Alors qu'il la voyait se rapprocher du canapé, il lui tendit la main pour la guider. Elle sursauta quand elle tomba sur le canapé et il sourit dans le noir. Elle ne tarda pas à se glisser sour les draps, essayant de faire abstraction au fait qu'il était vêtu d'un simple boxer. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et remarqua qu'il était tourné dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à l'obscurité et elle pouvait dessiner le contour de son visage. Il était beau, vraiment très beau. Et de le voir dans son appartement, comme ça, lui faisait quelque chose. Il la remercia de cette soirée et elle aussi.

 **_c'était vraiment une super soirée!**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, pour comprendre d'où venait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait contre son corps, et la sensation sur ses lèvres. Lui n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Quand il l'avait vu dans le même lit que lui, éclairée seulement de la noirceur de la pièce, et dans ce pyjama si petit, il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle était belle, elle était même magnifique, et complètement son genre. Et surtout, il avait bu, beaucoup. Il en avait ressenti cette envie comme viscérale, ça le prenait au plus profond de lui. Il avait eu envie de foncer sur ses lèvres toute la soirée et il pouvait enfin le faire. Quand il avait senti cette sensation de douceur contre sa bouche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il l'avait espéré, mais ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Ils se détachaient, de temps à autre, reprenant leur souffle, croisant leur regard. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, ne souhaitant pas gâcher ce moment qui leur appartenait. Ce n'est qu'un ronflement provenant de la chambre de Clarke qui les obligea à se séparer et rire. Quelques secondes après, Bellamy posa de nouveau son regard sur la blonde, mais ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il souhaitait juste rester là, à la regarder.

Clarke souriait. Elle s'était rapprochée du corps chaud de Bellamy et déposa sa tête sur son bras. Elle se sentit rougir du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger et ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait pour eux, elle savait juste qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Et elle appréciait que Bellamy ne dise rien. L'alcool lui avait bien trop embrouillé le cerveau pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir pour le moment. Elle souhaitait juste, savourer. Savourer ce moment, savourer ses caresses, savourer sa chaleur.

Il avait posé son bras sur son épaule alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée encore un peu de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer de toutes petites caresses sur sa peau, et des baisers sur son front. Elle avait la peau douce, et Bellamy pouvait sentir des petits frissons y prendre place lorsqu'il bougeait sa main. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, car c'était venu naturellement. Il savait que demain tout redeviendrait normal, et qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ce qu'il faisait alors il voulait profiter. Profiter de la sentir contre lui. Profiter de toucher une femme alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait puisqu'il était parti à la guerre. Profiter de l'affection simple qu'on pouvait lui donner. Et rien de plus. Après tout, ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. C'était ça être vivant.

Il ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres formèrent un énième bisou sur le front de la blonde, et se sentit de plus en plus lourd. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans l'appartement, et le calme l'enivrait. Clarke s'était endormie depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il n'avait pas pour autant arrêté ses caresses. Et même s'il avait l'envie de continuer, il sentait son corps lui dire qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Alors il stoppa sa main, sans pour autant la retirer. Et petit à petit, il avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Coucouuuu !**

 **Je dois avouer que ce soir je suis pleine d'émotions XD j'ai été voir ma cousine à la maternité qui vient d'avoir son bébé, et il est trop beau! Et puis, je viens de finir ma deuxième fic, ce qui me met dans tous mes états! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de cette histoire et que vous continuerez à me laisser vos impressions.**

 **Cette fic contient 22 Chapitres, ce qui veut dire qu'on se rapproche de la fin! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres suivront!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans l'appartement, il s'était forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine, il avait fini par s'y habituer jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette dans la cuisine. Il grogna un peu, de sentir à quel point l'alcool avait eu raison de lui la veille. Son bras était lourd, lorsqu'il essaya de s'étirer et il tourna la tête. Il remarqua que sa colocataire de canapé était toujours endormie, collée contre lui, et en un instant, son coeur battait plus vite. Il se souvenait encore, de cette pulsion qui avait pris possession de son corps, de cette envie folle de l'embrasser, et de la sensation que ça lui avait procuré. Il avait aimé, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et de la voir là, tout contre lui, ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de se lever.

 **_Salut toi!**

Octavia le regardait, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Et Bellamy savait qu'elle avait des idées derrière la tête. Il ne dit rien, car il savait que ça se retournerait contre lui. Car sa soeur était la pro pour ce genre de chose. Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi.

 **_Aussi bien que toi je dirais..**

Encore un sourire. Elle servit deux cafés, dont un avec du lait pour elle et se rapprocha de lui. Elle faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Clarke, ni Lincoln qui dormait encore dans la chambre. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de lui, avant de se laisser tomber lentement sur son torse. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Elle vit que Clarke se réveillait à ce moment là, et elle se demanda si c'était de sa faute. La blonde mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient réveillés, et s'écarta avec un sourire. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle était dans les bras de Bellamy et que sa soeur avait tout vu, elle se sentit rougir. Mais loin de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Lui s'était fait à la chaleur de son corps, à sa présence, et quand elle s'était écartée de lui, il l'avait regretté. Mais il se mettait à sa place, et savait qu'elle devait être gênée qu'Octavia les ait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **_Moi aussi je veux un café O'!**

Octavia rit, cherchant un truc à lui répondre, mais elle avait décidé qu'en son jour de bonté elle se lèverait pour lui faire. Et puis, c'était un moyen pour elle de regarder de loin, comment les deux se comportaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux, mais elle appréciait la tournure que prenait les choses. Elle aimait son frère et elle aimait Clarke. Et elle savait qu'elle aimait l'idée qu'ils soient peut-être un jour en couple. Clarke avait souffert et Bellamy aussi, alors ils ne feraient sans doute pas les mêmes erreurs une fois ensemble. Encore fallait-il que les deux l'envisagent, et ça, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

 **_Bien dormi?** Demanda Bellamy à la blonde.

 **_Super et toi?** Fit-elle en se rapprochant un peu avant de se redresser.

 **_Pareil.**

Il n'avait rien dit de plus, et elle non plus. Ils devaient être autant gênés l'un que l'autre, car après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce que représentait ce baiser échangé. Il savait juste que lui avait apprécié. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, Bellamy ne put détacher ses yeux, se rendant compte du pyjama qu'elle portait. Il l'avait vu la veille, mais il avait oublié. Et rien que de voir, sa peau nue sous ce petit bout de tissu, lui retournait complètement le cerveau. Alors il se concentra sur sa soeur qui revenait avec une tasse fumante pour son amie.

Lincoln s'était levé une heure après eux, et semblait avoir du mal à connecter ses neuronnes. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs profité pour le taquiner, ce qui avait déchainé sa colère, pas réellement vraie, et causé quelques batailles d'oreillers. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à ne rien faire, mis à part regarder quelques films.

 **_Bellamy je vais t'enlever ton pensement du coup. Comme ça, si tu veux te doucher, tu peux laver correctement ta plaie.**

 **_D'accord.**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses mains sur sa peau alors qu'il avait légèrement relevé son tee-shirt. Il grimaça, comme à son habitude avant de raler sur ses mains froides, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Oui, ça ne changeait pas. Une fois que Clarke avait analysé la plaie, elle releva la tête avec un sourire, en lui disant que c'était bien cicatrisé. Les points qu'on lui avait mis étaient des points résorbables, elle n'aurait donc pas à toucher pour les lui retirer. Et sans tarder, il fila lui emprunter sa salle de bain pour nettoyer. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se doucher sans garder son pensement qui lui grattait. Il découvrit par la même occasion la salle de bain de la demoiselle. Elle n'était pas très grande mais tout de même assez confortable. Elle avait une baignoire, et il adorait ça. Il s'attarda un instant à regarder l'ensemble de ses produits, et lorsqu'il vit la petite bouteille de parfum sur l'étagère, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre pour le sentir. Il aimait son odeur, douce et vanillée, qui allait si bien aux filles. Il se dit qu'il devait ressembler à un pervers à agir de cette façon, mais il n'expliquait pas l'attrait qu'il avait pour elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Peut-être la même chose qui avait liée Clarke et Octavia. Il remarqua aussi l'unique brosse à dents qui reposait sur le lavabo. Il ne lui avait pas posé la question, et par déduction, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, mais au moins, c'était là un moyen pour lui d'en être sûr. Et puis, au vu du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un.

Il enfila ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dompter ses cheveux, mais savait très bien que c'était peine perdue, même après les avoir lavés. Alors il ne chercha pas plus, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres qui semblaient plongés dans un film d'horreur.

 **_Pitié Bellamy, dis à ta soeur que c'est nul ce genre de films!** Lui supplia Clarke en le voyant arriver.

 **_Tu rigole! C'est les meilleurs films du monde!**

 **_Désespérant dans cte famille!**

Ils rirent tous devant la mine de déterrée que fit la blonde et Bellamy se rapprocha du canapé pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de chance, ils aimaient tous les trois les films d'angoisse. Bellamy sourit en voyant qu'elle sursautait à chaque hausse du son et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer. Elle s'était enroulée dans un plaid présent sur son canapé afin de pouvoir cacher sa tête dessous quand elle avait vraiment peur, et il s'y était glissé lui aussi. Caché à moitié sous cette couverture, il avait hésité avant de finalement lui attraper la main pour la caresser doucement. C'était là le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle oublie un instant les scènes horribles qui défilaient à la télé. Et contre toute attente, ça avait eu l'air de marcher. Alors il continuait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était là, contre lui, et il pouvait sentir le parfum qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt dans sa salle de bain. Cette odeur qui l'ennivrait en quelques secondes. Il souhaitait rester là, et ne rien faire d'autre que profiter.


	20. Sondage 2

Coucou à toutes ! 3

Comme vous le savez il y a quelques jours j'ai mis en place un sondage pour savoir quelles fics je vous posterai une fois les deux terminées ^^

Malheureusement, ce sondage n'a pas été concluent, car certaines personnes donnaient trois fics, d'autres, une, d'autres les classaient par ordre de préférence, au final je me suis complètement embrouillée et je ne sais pas laquelle prendre.

Alors je refais un sondage, attention, pour celui ci, veuillez choisir **DEUX** et seulement **DEUX** fics! :D

Si vous en mettez plus, je prendrai uniquement les deux premières, mais ce serait m'embrouiller pour rien.

Sachez qu'entre temps j'en ai commencé une nouvelle, alors je la rajoute dans ce sondage là :D

Merci et gros bisous !

3

 **1 : AU FIL DE NOS PAS:** Il s'agit d'une histoire sur la danse. Bellamy fait partie de la compagnie de Marcus Kane, qui est réputée pour raconter de vieux comptes au travers des danses sur de la musique moderne. Son ancienne partenaire l'ayant laché, il doit donc en trouver une nouvelle. Et quand il découvre Clarke, il sait que c'est avec elle qui veut danser toute sa vie.

 **2 : A THOUSAND MILES:** Clarke déménage à des miliers de kilomètres de chez elle pour essayer d'oublier son passé douloureux. L'armée lui a tout pris, lui a brisé le coeur. Mais malgré tout, c'est un homme avec le même passé qu'elle, qui va faire chavirer son coeur.

 **3 : I DON'T FEEL LIKE I AM STRONG ENOUGH:** Clarke était une chanteuse connue, jusqu'au jour où elle disparaisse de la circulation. Elle a eu recours au don de sperme pour réussir à être maman. Mais le jour où elle apprend que son fils va mourir, elle décide de partir à la recherche de son donneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

 **4 : NAKED HEART:** Clarke emménage dans son nouvel appartement, qui est plus proche de sa fac, et qu'elle a acheté avec l'argent que lui a légué son père. Elle remarque qu'elle reçoit beaucoup de lettres destinées à l'ancienne propriétaire, et toutes viennent du front. Elle décide d'y répondre, et de là, s'en suit un échange de lettres avec un militaire qui lui volera son coeur.

 **5 : UN COEUR A RECHAUFFER:** Clarke décide de tout plaquer pour rejoindre son copain en Alaska et vivre avec lui. Elle compte lui faire la surprise et lui annoncer qu'elle a eu un poste de professeur d'art dans sa ville. Mais malheureusement les choses ne se passeront pas comme prévu, et une série de malchance la poussera à bout. C'est en cherchant à se réchauffer dans un petit café, qu'elle rencontrera son propriétaire qui se trouve être célibataire.


	21. Chapitre 18

**Coucouuuuu ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D**

 **je sais ça fait quelques jours que je suis pas venue pour poster la suite et je m'en excuse.**

 **Petite rectification pour cette fic, il n'y a pas 22 chapitres mais 21, car je me suis embrouillée dans mon fichier Word :/**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE18**

Il était presque dix heures du matin. Et comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, Bellamy soupirait en regardant l'heure affichée sur son téléphone. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Clarke n'était pas venue en sortant du boulot pour boire le café avec lui, et dans un sens c'était normal, puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de pansement. Mais il la regrettait. Sa présence égayait ses matinées, et son absence se faisait trop ressentir. Et puis, depuis la soirée chez elle, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il espérait juste, qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui avait aimé ce baiser et la sensation que ça avait fait naitre en lui, et jusque là, il pensait que c'était réciproque. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il était troublé par cette nana qui était rentrée dans sa vie au moment où il le souhaitait le moins, où il ne s'y attendait pas. Et elle était repartie aussi vite, en le laissant comme un idiot.

Il appuya machinalement sur la touche « Appel » de son téléphone après avoir cliqué sur le nom de sa soeur. Elle pourrait sûrement l'aiguiller un peu, et lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de travers avec la blonde. Elle ne tarda pas à décrocher avec un petit rire, et Bellamy se dit que son appel tombait mal.

 **_ Salut Fréro!**

 **_ Salut O'! Dis moi que tu es pas avec Clarke.**

 **_ Elle est pas là t'en fais pas. Je suis avec Lincoln. Qu'est ce qui va pas?**

 **_ Est-ce qu'elle t'aurait parlé de quelque chose récemment?**

 **_ Hum il y a des chances. Mais..**

 **_ Je ne te demande pas de me raconter, mais est ce que tu peux me dire si j'ai fait quelque chose de travers?**

 **_ Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu raconte?**

 **_ Elle me fuit un peu j'ai l'impression depuis qu'on a mangé chez elle... J'ai essayé de l'appeler ou de lui laisser un message mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Alors j'aimerai comprendre.**

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'en être au point de demander des conseils à sa soeur sur ses histoires de coeur. Lui qui n'aimait pas forcément partager ça avec quelqu'un, là, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, car ça lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

 **_ Ecoute Bell... Elle m'a un peu raconté oui, elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés... Sache juste que tu n'y es pour rien d'accord... Au contraire, elle arrête pas de parler de toi …**

 **_ Alors c'est quoi le problème? Pourquoi elle me répond pas?**

 **_ Parce qu'elle... a peur Bell. Ecoute, Clarke a beaucoup souffert de sa dernière relation j'ai essayé je sais pas combien de fois de la motiver à essayer de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais les blessures restent, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Elle est perdue, parce qu'elle t'adore, mais elle a très peur de s'accrocher de nouveau à quelqu'un, de perdre le contrôle, et de laisser sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un. Je pense que c'est pour ça. Parce que je te rassure, elle ne vient pas non plus à la boutique en rentrant du boulot. J'ai du aller chez elle il y a deux jours pour la forcer à me parler.**

Il la remercia et resta quelques longues minutes à discuter avec elle. Elle avait fermé la boutique pour aller à un rendez vous avec Lincoln pour le traiteur du mariage. Alors il ne voulait pas plus les déranger, se disant que c'était leur moment spécial à tous les deux. Quand il raccrocha, il vit qu'il n'était pas encore midi, et il commençait à avoir faim. Et il voulait voir la blonde. Alors sans attendre, il se leva et finit de se préparer pour sortir dans le froid et appela un taxi pour le conduire jusque chez Clarke. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à racheter une voiture, ce serait plus simple. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de chez elle, il prit une grande respiration, avant de sonner et d'entendre Jenko de l'autre côté.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir en rentrant du boulot, et elle était fatiguée. Sur le coup, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte, mais au vu des répétitions sur la sonnette, elle en avait déduit que la personne derrière la porte n'était pas décidée à partir. Alors elle avait arrêté de s'occuper de sa sauce tomate qui était sur le feu, arrêtant les flammes en dessous de la casserole et s'était dirigée vers la porte. Son coeur s'était arrêté alors qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, mais dans un sens, elle le savait car elle l'avait ignoré durant une semaine complète. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, bien honteuse de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir juste parce qu'elle avait peur.

 **_ Salut. Je peux entrer?**

 **_ Bien sûr.** Dit elle en s'écartant de la porte.

Elle vit Jenko qui s'était précipité sur Bellamy car il l'avait reconnu, et n'avait pas tardé à fare demi tour pour aller chercher un de ses jouets. Bellamy avait rit et Clarke avait adoré cette vue. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé comme ça dans l'absence de nouvelles, il avait du très mal le prendre ou alors se poser beaucoup de questions. Elle même en avait pas mal après la soirée chez elle, et elle en avait parlé à Octavia car elle avait besoin de conseils. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des mecs, et n'avait plus l'habitude de faire confiance. Mais Octavia lui avait fait comprendre que son frère n'était pas aussi con que son ex, ayant six ans de plus qu'eux. Il était plus mature, avait vécu des choses à la guerre qui l'avait fait grandir, et lui avait parlé du fait qu'il l'avait élevé à la mort de leur mère. Et il avait lui aussi souffert d'une relation. Elle lui avait dit que Bellamy n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait souffrir sa moitié, mais souvent celui qui souffrait. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait là, elle comprenait ce qu'Octavia voulait dire. Après tout, même après cette semaine, il était venu chez elle.

 **_ Tu veux boire quelque chose?**

 **_ Un café s'il te plait.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour aller allumer sa machine et glissa une tasse sous le café qui coulait. Elle en fit un deuxième pour elle avant de ramener les tasses dans le salon.

 **_ ça sent bon ici!**

 **_ Ce n'est que de la sauce tomate tu sais.** Rit-elle un instant.

 **_ Peut-être mais ça sent bon!**

Clarke s'assit sur son canapé, ce canapé où ils s'étaient rapprochés, où ils s'étaient embrassés, où il avait tenu sa main pour la calmer pendant le film. Elle sentit un peu son coeur s'accélérer à ces souvenirs qui refirent surface et essaya de ne pas trop y penser pour se concentrer sur la venue de Bellamy.

_ **Comment tu vas?** Demanda t-elle en attrapant le jouet que lui tendait Jenko avant de le lancer.

 **_ ça va. J'avoue que mes cotes sont un peu douloureuses mais ma plaie va très bien.**

 **_ Oui ça risque de faire mal un petit moment.**

 **_ Et toi? Ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vue alors...**

 **_ ça va aussi. Pas mal de boulot en ce moment, j'ai changé de service donc le rythme est pas vraiment le même.**

 **_ Et tu es où maintenant? Tu as enfin ta place aux urgences?**

 **_ Malheureusement non. Mais je ne me plains pas, je suis dans un super service. Je suis en pédiatrie. Les enfants, c'est un autre monde dans un hopital.**

Elle lui expliqua un peu ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle voyait qu'il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu gênée de ces yeux qui ne la lachaient pas, se rappelant dans quelle tenue il l'avait vue la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Lui l'écoutait, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Il lui affirma que c'était un boulot remarquable, car sauver des enfants malades, c'était beau, et il admirait ça.

 **_ ça m'a manqué de boire le café avec toi tu sais?** Lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

 **_ Moi aussi... Excuse moi Bellamy...**

Bellamy la regardait, elle avait baissé les yeux et il comprit qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors il reposa sa tasse sur la petite table et quitta son fauteuil pour se rapprocher et s'assoir lui aussi sur le canapé. Elle avait relevé le visage vers lui, les yeux légèrement humides, et le coeur de Bellamy se serra. Il voyait clairement ce que sa soeur lui avait dit sur son amie, sur la peur qu'elle ressentait, et à cet instant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

 **_ Hey...**

 **_ Pardon, j'aurai du répondre à tes messages et tes appels...**

 **_ C'est pas grave Clarke.**

 **_ Si ça l'est. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je suis une idiote.**

Elle avait eu du mal à garder les larmes à l'intérieur de ses yeux, et il l'avait vu. Il avait remarqué l'une d'elle rouler sur sa joue, et une pointe au coeur, il avait déposé son doigt doucement sur sa peau pour la lui enlever. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le regardait, et Bellamy lui fit un sourire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que si elle était prête à lui parler, alors lui serait prêt à l'écouter. Et visiblement, elle l'avait compris.

 **_ Ecoute, je suis une fille compliquée,... Je m'angoisse rapidement... Et j'ai un gros problème pour faire confiance aux gens... Personne ne voudrait d'une fille comme ça.**

 **_ Tu te trompe.**

 **_ Quoi?**

 **_ Tu te trompe! Moi je voudrais bien d'une fille comme toi. Je sais que le passé rend les choses compliquées autant pour toi que pour moi. Et bien souvent c'est ce qui nous forge. Alors c'est pas parce que tu as énormément souffert avant que tu n'as pas le droit de t'accorder un peu de bonheur maintenant. C'est sûr, je ne dis pas que c'est simple, parce qu'il y a toujours du chemin à faire avec une nouvelle personne. Mais c'est pas interdit Clarke.**

Elle avait laissé ses yeux sombrer dans les siens, buvant ses paroles, les absorbant jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur. Lui aussi avait du souffrir, et pas seulement dans ses relations, mais aussi avec la guerre à laquelle il avait participé. Et c'est là qu'elle voyait toute la maturité dont lui avait parlé Octavia. Oui Bellamy était définitivement plus mature qu'elle de ce côté, et désormais elle se sentait rassurée. Elle qui avait apprécié le fait que leur baiser était simple, et sans engagement, s'était peu de temps après, rendue compte qu'elle en attendait en fait un peu plus. Et c'était ça qui lui avait fait peur. Elle s'était attachée à lui sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, alors jusqu'où irait son coeur, s'il lui appartenait complètement.

 **_ Je voulais te voir, je voulais parler avec toi.** Lui dit-elle maladroitement. **Je voulais savoir... ce baiser...**

 **_ Je vais être honnête avec toi... Ce baiser, j'en avais vraiment envie, mais je n'en attendais rien... Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisse. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ton absence me pesait énormément, et que ce baiser, j'espérais qu'il pourrait de nouveau exister.**

Elle l'avait vu se tendre, surement par l'envie qu'il avait de se rapprocher et l'embrasser, mais il n'en avait rien fait pour ne pas la brusquer. Et savait qu'il la laissait décider de ce qu'il devait se passer.


	22. Chapitre 19

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Vous allez bien?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et aussi à tous ceux qui ont voté sur le sondage. J'ai été très étonnée que la nouvelle arrivée soit votre préférée. Je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera celle là et surement l'échange de lettres entre Bell et Clarke pour la deuxième. Le sondage est encore en cours et le sera jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, alors tout peut encore changer. ^^**

 **J'espère que celle là vous plaira, et je suis super heureuse que vous soyez toujours là alors que nous approchons de la fin. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Il ne lui avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne sente ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser maladroit et timide. Clarke avait fait le pas, et avait repoussé sa peur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et ça lui suffisait. C'était un tout petit baiser, qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle, c'était elle qui avait ouvert son coeur. Quand elle s'était écartée de lui, il avait pu voir son visage et ses joues rouges. Aucune larme ne coulait, seule le stress avait pris place. Parce que sa petite main qui tremblait lui faisait clairement comprendre que la blonde était stressée. De quoi? Qu'il la rejette peut-être? Du tournant que prenait sa vie à cet instant? Bellamy lui fit un sourire avant de passer un bras derrière son dos, et l'attirer contre lui avant de sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Mais c'était différent. C'était doux pour commencer, et loin d'être timide. Clarke avait pris par à son échange, et avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il avait repensé à leur échange une semaine plus tôt, un échange passionné et plein de force. Mais l'alcool les avait aidé, et puis, il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors qu'il venait de la retrouver. Il sentit une des petites mains froides de Clarke se poser sur sa joue en un geste doux et plein de sens. Là, il savait qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il se passait, et ça lui faisait du bien. Ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, à essayer de se faire comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas encore, mais une énorme affection, et une attirance mutuelle. Et chacun l'avait compris. Car eux qui pensaient ne pas être prêt pour avoir quelqu'un, se demandaient si c'était toujours d'actualité.

 **_ Clarke...** dit-il en détachant sa bouche de celle de la blonde.

 **_ Oui?**

 **_ Et si... On y allait doucement? Je veux dire, on n'est pas obligés de le crier sur tous les toits... On peut prendre le temps de profiter nous et de voir ce que ça donne.**

 **_ ça me va.** Dit-elle avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser.

Ça la rassurait dans un sens, car au moins, elle ne se sentait pas bloquée sans savoir ce que ça allait donner. Même si elle l'adorait, elle savait qu'elle n'était à l'abri de rien, et que peut-être, eux deux ça ne marcherait pas.

 **_ Tu reste manger avec moi?**

 **_ Tu m'as donné faim avec cette odeur, tu croyais pas que j'allais rater ça?**

Clarke rit et se leva pour aller à la cuisine et finir le repas. Elle fit cuir du riz, et ajouta des saucisses épicées dans sa sauce tomate. Bellamy lui, s'occupa de mettre la table, tout en lançant quelques regards à la petite blonde qui s'affairait en cuisine.

 **_ A quelle heure tu bosses?**

 **_ 20h.**

 **_ Ok super.**

Comme ça, ils auraient tout à fait le temps de profiter un peu de cette nouvelle relation qui débutait. Le repas se passa très bien, ils avaient pas mal discuté, chacun de leurs passés respectifs, se racontant les bons comme les mauvais moments qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Clarke avoua à Bellamy qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Isabella avant de la voir à l'hôpital, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et encore moins depuis ce qu'elle avait fait à Octavia et lui. Bellamy n'en revenait pas de ce que son ex avait fait à sa soeur, il découvrait seulement maintenant cette histoire, et savait que si sa soeur ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était pour éviter de créer des problèmes. Il avait décidé qu'il irait la voir le soir même pour s'expliquer avec elle et bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie ou dans celle de sa soeur. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que c'était Clarke qui la remplacerait, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire un coup comme ça, donc sa soeur avait réellement trouver une amie qui ne la blesserait pas.

Elle lui avait parlé de Finn. Elle avait mis un moment avant d'oser lui en parler, et s'était lancée. Elle lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient restés ensemble durant presque cinq ans, et qu'à ses yeux, c'était plus que sérieux. Clarke avait arrêté sa pilule après en avoir discuté avec lui, et ils essayaient d'avoir un bébé. Elle était tombée enceinte rapidement, et ils étaient heureux. Mais Clarke avait perdu le bébé. C'est à ce moment que tout avait dérapé. Elle s'était un peu repliée sur elle même, cherchant à passer ce cap, ce deuil. Mais Finn n'avait pas été là pour elle. Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Et elle avait deviné, qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autres dans sa vie. Quand elle l'avait réellement découvert, elle s'était sentie trahie, brisée, de lui avoir fait à ce point confiance alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Bellamy en avait eu mal au coeur pour elle. Son histoire à elle était bien plus sérieuse, et il comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu peur. Mais dans un sens, il aimait connaître son passé, car il pouvait mieux la cerner et savait que ce genre de choses, il ne pourrait pas le lui faire subir.

Les mois avaient passé, et le soir de Noël était arrivé. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln avaient été invités chez Clarke, avec sa mère, et quelques uns de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas forcément d'endroits pour passer cette fête. Elle avait vu là l'occasion de présenter Bellamy à sa mère, ce qui avait rendu Abbygail Griffin plus qu'heureuse de voir sa fille avec quelqu'un. Mais leur relation était encore fraiche, et aucun des deux ne souhaitait se projeter, de peur de voir un jour ces espérances brisées. Abby l'avait compris et avait approuvé leur façon de voir les choses.

 **_ On ouvre les cadeaux d'abord?**

Octavia trépignait d'impatience devant la montagne de cadeaux qui trônait sous le grand sapin dans le coin du salon. Elle fit rire tout le monde, avant de les obliger à accepter sous peine de les renier à jamais. L'échange se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde était heureux et avait eu des cadeaux magnifiques.

 **_ Clarke ça c'est pour toi!** Cria la brune encore sous le sapin.

Clarke s'en approcha avec un sourire timide, se doutant que le dernier cadeau qu'il lui restait venait de Bellamy. Quand elle prit la petite boite en main, elle se retourna et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire timide. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Quand elle ouvrit le petit boitier, elle y découvrit une petit chaine en argent avec un médaillon en étoile, qui semblait s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, elle y remarqua une petite photo, de son père et elle. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de son père, du fait qu'il lui manquait énormément. Et Bellamy avait trouvé cette vieille photo qui trainait dans un des tiroirs de chez Clarke. Alors il en avait fait un médaillon, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais perdue. Clarke eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce cadeau était magnifique, et elle se disait que le blouson qu'elle lui avait offert car elle l'avait vu craquer dessus en faisant les achats de Noël des autres, n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, les larmes aux yeux, et se plaça devant lui. Il était assis sur le canapé, et même debout devant lui, elle était pas bien plus grande. Elle était juste à la bonne hauteur, pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, et pencher un peu la tête vers le bas pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 **_ Merci pour ce sublime blouson! Comment tu as su que je le voulais?**

 **_ Je t'ai vu baver devant la vitrine.** Dit-elle en riant. **Ce collier est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait offerte. Merci Bell!**

 **_ Joyeux Noël Princesse!**

 **_ Joyeux Noël!** Répondit-elle en scellant leur lèvres d'un baiser passionné.


	23. Chapitre 20

**Coucou à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de semaine ! :D**

 **Moi je suis super contente, j'ai reçu la dernière de mes figurines funkopop commandées, Octavia, qui est arrivée aujourd'hui! Du coup, j'ai désormais Bell, Clarke et O! Elles sont méga trop belles je suis trop heureuse!**

 **Du coup, je vous poste aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de I'm in love with the shape of you! J'espère que vous aurez vraiment aimé cette histoire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire! Je suis super contente de clorturer cette deuxième fic avec vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Huit mois avaient passé. Huit mois durant lesquels les choses avaient avancé dans un sens et puis reculé dans l'autre. Bellamy avait fini par reprendre le travail, malgré que Clarke ne soit pas rassurée de le savoir en danger une nouvelle fois. La blonde avait découvert que le service pédiatrique dans lequel elle était était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, car elle aimait les enfants et qu'elle se sentait utile auprès d'eux plus qu'auprès des adultes. Leur couple marchait bien, depuis maintenant dix mois. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, sans se prendre la tête, sans se poser de questions sur l'avenir. Mais Clarke commençait à douter. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait peur.

 **_ Clarke, qu'est ce qui va pas?** Demanda Octavia qui était entrain de se faire maquiller.

 **_ C'est pas le moment d'en parler O'! C'est ton mariage!**

 **_ Je ne vas pas profiter si je sais que tu vas pas bien sans savoir pourquoi alors tu me dis immédiatement ce qui va pas.**

Clarke savait qu'Octavia éait très stressée par cette journée et qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater. Il ne vallait mieux pas la contrarier en ce jour si important, au risque de déclencher la nouvelle guerre mondiale. Alors Clarke s'assit sur le côté de sorte à ce que la brune puisse la voir et commença à dire ce qui la tracassait.

 **_ J'aime ton frère.**

 **_ En quoi c'est un problème Clarke!? Ça fait presque un an que vous êtes ensemble.**

 **_ Parce que j'ai peur! Je sais que c'est débile car on est heureux depuis qu'on est ensemble, mais je lui ai pas encore dit que je l'aimais, réellement je veux dire.**

 **_ J'ai compris va. Mais tu sais, même si tu lui as pas dit, je trouve que vous vous l'êtes tout de même un peu fait comprendre. Dernièrement, vous êtes encore plus proches qu'avant, vous êtes beaux et complices. Clarke, « je t'aime » c'est que des mots. Tes actions parlent d'elles même.**

 **_ Tu crois que je dois lui dire?**

 **_ Evidemment! Car tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, sans penser à rien d'autre.**

Octavia avait raison. Elle même laissait son coeur profiter de la vie, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que son couple avec Lincoln avait si bien marché au point qu'ils se marient aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Bellamy, s'occupant d'Octavia comme la meilleure des demoiselles d'honneur depuis très tôt ce matin. Tout était prêt, Octavia n'avait plus qu'à mettre sa robe et elles pourraient se diriger vers l'église.

 **_ Clarke... Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que Bell aussi t'aime. Je le vois bien.**

Clarke la prit dans ses bras, avant de se ressaisir et de lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui c'était son jour, qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue et qu'elle allait avoir le plus beau mariage du monde. Octavia avait failli craquer, de stresse, mais comme toutes les mariées avant la cérémonie, elle avait eu le soutien de son amie pour lui faire comprendre que c'était commun à toutes les mariées d'avoir la trouille et que tout allait bien se passer.

 **_ On y va?**

 **_ Oui!**

Clarke effaça une petite trace de mascara sous l'oeil de la brune et vérifia que tout était parfait. Elles montèrent dans la limousine louée pour l'occasion, et se dirigèrent vers l'église. Tout le monde était déjà dedans, sauf Bellamy qui les attendait devant la grande porte en bois. Quand Clarke le vit, si beau, dans son costume, elle eu des frissons dans le dos. Il était sublime, et elle craquait. Elle essaya de cacher ses joues rouges, se concentrant sur Octavia. Elle sortit en premier de la voiture et aida Octavia à se dépatouiller avec sa robe. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Bellamy qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **_ Mon dieu O'... Tu es tellement... Sublime!**

Octavia prit son frère dans ses bras prise par l'émotion elle aussi. Clarke leur fit un baiser à tous les deux et les prévint qu'elle allait prévenir les autres que tout pouvait commencer. Bellamy la regarda s'éloigner, et retint son souffle. Elle aussi était magnifique dans sa robe argentée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire mais il comptait bien se rattraper après la cérémonie. Pour le moment, il savait que sa soeur avait besoin de lui.

 **_ Prête?**

 **_ Oui!**

Il tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche et ils avancèrent tous les deux dans la petite allée de l'église, sous les chuchotement des gens qui répétaient à quel point elle était belle. Il sentit sa soeur qui resserrait sa poigne autour de son bras quand il se rapprochait de l'hôtel, où Lincoln les attendait avec un immense sourire. Il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, et Bellamy voit très bien à quel point il la trouvait plus que magnifique, en ce jour où elle deviendrait sienne à jamais. Alors qu'ils se postèrent devant lui, Bellamy déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite soeur, et tendit la main fine d'Octavia vers Lincoln qui l'attrapa. Il se plaça alors derrière Lincoln pour laisser la cérémonie continuer, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke en face de lui. Il pouvait la détailler en détail, et apprécier à sa guise ce qu'il voyait. Il était dans un état d'émotion aujourd'hui, avec ce jour si important pour sa soeur, et voir la femme qu'il aimait dans cette tenue, lui retournait le cerveau. Car oui, Bellamy avait développé des sentiments beaucoup plus forts pour la blonde, sans jamais oser lui dire, lui laissant le temps elle même, de le comprendre. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il voulait attendre encore avant de lui dire. Elle était bien trop importante pour lui, et pour lui, Clarke c'était du sérieux. Il était temps qu'il le lui dise.

Il regarda sa soeur, son sourire sur ses lèvres au moment où Lincoln déposa le petit anneau autour de son doigt. Elle était radieuse, et ressemblait énormément à leur mère, en bien plus belle. Elle était la première femme de sa vie, la première pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Et désormais, il devait laisser sa place de protecteur à Lincoln. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, à qui il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance les yeux fermés. Les années passées ensemble sur le terrain les avaient rapprochés, et Octavia avait fini le travail. Il était heureux, car il savait que ces deux là, étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient signé les papiers, tour à tour, les deux signatures cotes à cotes. Bellamy s'était retrouvé proche de Clarke, et une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser l'avait submergé. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Alors il s'était contenté de lui sourire.

Clarke avait frissonné de leur proximité. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, mais c'était le jour d'Octavia, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle avait pris sur elle, car elle en était capable pour son amie, pour la rendre heureuse et partager son bonheur.

Ils avaient loué une petite salle dans un grand hôtel, avec une vue imprenable sur un grand lac. Tout y était magnifique. Les tables étaient sur la pelouse, au milieu d'un grand jardin. Des lanternes et des guirlandes lumineuses étaient encore éteintes, mais rendraient l'ambiance de la soirée encore plus belle que ce qu'elle était pour l'apéritif. Clarke regarda le lieu avec émerveillement, se disant qu'ils avaient vraiment trouvé l'endroit parfait, qui leur faisait oublier la grande ville dans laquelle ils vivaient.


	24. Chapitre 21 - Fin

**Coucou !**

 **C'est re moi !**

 **Je sais que je vous ai posté l'avant dernier chapitre tout à l'heure, mais la vérité c'est que je suis super pressée de vous poster la fin, et d'avoir votre ressenti en fait!**

 **Alors du coup, je passe vous poster ce dernier chapitre!**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes les reviews que vous avez postées, vos commentaires et vos avis! ça m'a fait très plaisir de les lire, et m'a motivée chaque jour à poster la suite!**

 **Je serai ravie de les avoir pour les prochaines fics que je posterai, et de voir que vous les aimerez autant que celle là! Parce que oui, j'espère que vous les aimerez!**

 **Gros bisous à tous, je vous aime! et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 – DERNIER CHAPITRE**

 **_ Je vous laisse, je vais voir Clarke.**

Bellamy déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de sa soeur et serra Lincoln dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le bout de la terrasse après la pelouse, où Clarke se trouvait. La musique battait son plein, la nuit avait commencé à tomber et les lumières mettaient encore plus ce lieu en valeur. Il avait remarqué que la blonde avait passé quelques minutes au même endroit, et il savait que dans ces moments là, elle réfléchissait. Alors il s'était rapproché doucement, afin de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et sursauta quand elle sentit sa présence derrière lui. Elle lui fit un sourire et il se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

 **_ Tu danses avec moi Princesse?**

 **_ Oui.**

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la musique de manière convenable, et profiter donc de danser dans un endroit rien que pour eux. Alors que la musique venait de commencer, Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait très bien cette chanson, car elle l'adorait et c'était une des chansons qui lui donnait le plus d'émotion dans ces moments là.

 _HUMAN – CHRISTINA PERRI, reprise par Madilyn Bailey_

Elle déposa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que lui déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il voyait très bien l'émotion dans ses yeux, et lui même, fut touché par cette chanson. Quand il voyait Clarke, devant lui à cet instant, il la trouvait magnifique, et voulait qu'elle le sache.

 **_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire tout à l'heure, mais tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.**

Il la vit sourire, un peu gênée, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde que lui aussi était remarquablement beau dans son costume. Bellamy n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter et s'était senti un peu idiot là dedans, mais finalement, il s'y était habitué. Mais là, il était heureux d'avoir un effet sur elle.

 **_ Bell...**

 **_ Oui Princesse?**

 **_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

Bellamy sentit le stresse dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, dans son corps qui s'était raidi sous son emprise. Il avait un petit peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Celui qui l'effrayait le plus était qu'elle le repousse, alors que lui avait des sentiments très forts envers elle. Mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tire des conclusions trop hâtives, qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de parler.

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

 **_ Merci... Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais perdue, je n'osais pas profiter de ma vie comme je le fais maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et moi, ça devienne ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. J'ai eu peur, pendant un moment, mais tu m'as toujours montré que je pouvais relacher prise et me laisser aller à tes côtés...**

 **_ Ne me remercie pas pour ça Clarke...**

Car pour lui, c'était signe qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer, qu'elle ne souhaitait plus de lui. Et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter.

 **_ J'ai beaucoup cherché la meileure des façons pour te parler... Je suis super stressée en plus... Bell... Je voulais que tu le saches...**

Il sentit qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, et qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Etait-ce ce moment, ou bien la musique qui tournait autour d'eux? Ou bien était-ce les deux. Mais ce baiser, il était plein de sens, plein d'émotion, plein d'amour. Et là il comprit. Clarke ne souhaitait pas que leur histoire se termine, mais plutôt qu'elle commence réellement. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre part à son baiser, lui rendait tous les sentiments qu'elle lui avait envoyé en pleine face, en plein coeur. Quand il se détacha, bien trop envieux de découvrir son visage, il la vit déterminée, prête à faire face à ce stress qui la bouffait.

 **_ Je t'aime Bell.**

 **_ Je sais!**

Clarke rit devant sa réponse et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de Bellamy.

 **_ Et je t'aime aussi mon amour!**

En un éclair, il fondit sur sa bouche, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches, bien décidé à ne jamais la laisser partir. Clarke déposa son visage dans son cou, humant cette odeur qui la mettait dans tous ses états tant elle l'aimait. La vie peut parfois vous jouer des tours, mais il faut savoir lacher prise. Elle l'avait bien vu, au fil des jours, elle avait relaché la pression de son coeur, lui permettant de battre un peu plus fort chaque jour quand elle croisait son regard. Car désormais, il était une partie intégrante d'elle.

FIN.


End file.
